


Say My Name

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Roughness, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno finds himself becoming involved in a relationship with the most powerful man on the planet - Rufus Shinra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madisuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift to the beautiful Madisuzy. She requested a few different things, and this is the lucky couple that got picked via a random number generator. It's my first time posting a story with these two, so hopefully it's okay. :') Please enjoy!

* * *

The constant sound of a pen clicking does not seem to reach the ears of the person using said pen, but it is becoming a nuisance to his partner. Not that he would know, because he’s staring vacantly out the window, sighing with each click of his pen, not bothering to do a thing with the paperwork he should be finishing up.

“What the hell has gotten into you?” A low voice sounding snaps his head to look across his desk, to see his partner’s bald head, sunglasses ever present on his face. “And if you keep doing that with your pen, I’m going to take it away from you, and you will be stuck with nothing.”

“It’s late!” Reno groans, pointing towards the window. “We shoulda been out of here _hours_ ago, Rude.” His thumb presses on the pen again, quickly stopping when he sees the golden hue of Rude’s eyes looking at him from over the top of his sunglasses. “Sorry, man.” He sets the pen down, and begins to bounce his knee instead.

“Seriously, what is wrong with you? You’re acting strange.” Rude comments, going back to his work. “And we’d be out of here, if you would just finish your damn paperwork. _I’m_ almost done.” He goes back to filling out the form on his desk. “I am not waiting for you tonight.”

His head hits his desk, as he groans. “Aw, come on! I always wait for ya!”

“No, you don’t.”

Reno knows that Rude is right - he really doesn’t wait for him. It’s Rude that’s always the one that sticks around, even when he says he’s not going to. Like tonight. Hopefully. He doesn’t know why he’s got so much nervous energy. Well, that’s not true. He knows exactly why he can’t seem to sit still. And the later it gets, he knows he’s going to become worse. To finish or not finish. Fuck it, the work will still be here in the morning.

“You’re stalling,” Rude comments. “What for?”

“Always quick, aren’t ya, Rude?” He laughs a little nervously. “And nah, I ain’t stallin.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Look, why don’t ya just mind yer own business!” He blurts out, as he pushes his chair back. “I’m leavin. I’ll finish this shit up tomorrow.” He doesn’t bother to apologize, knowing his partner is used to these minor outbursts from him. Opening the office door, he closes it behind him, and keeps his head down, walking towards the elevator at a somewhat brisk pace.

He hears another office door open. It shouldn’t surprise him. It doesn’t. This has been the pattern the last few nights. Keeping his head down, he stops in front of the elevator, and pushes the ‘up’ button. His hand twitches, wanting to go to his right side, where he can feel his mag-rod swinging slightly, the inertia from his gait still making his weapon move on its own. He adjusts the goggles that rest right at his hairline, channeling his nervous energy to his small tics. If his fidgeting had been bad back in the office, it is now off the charts. His heart pounds hard, making him temporarily deaf, as he waits for the person who had exited their office to join him.

“Late night?” A smooth voice says. Reno doesn’t need to turn his head to know just who is standing beside him, and does not bother to answer the question, for he learned the first night that it’s just to keep up appearances. This person does not give two shits if someone is working late or not. Crisp white linen in his peripheral vision lets him know that the routine that has been set the past few nights is still in play. Casual question, no answer. Silence.

The elevator dings, revealing an empty elevator. Perfect. Reno lets the second person enter first, before following behind them, his head still down. He wants to look up. _Has_  to look up. But _can’t_. Not yet. Soon as those door close, he jerks his head up, and is pressing his body against the younger man’s body. The goggles on his head are ripped off of his head, not bothering him in the slightest. When he had adjusted them earlier, he had made sure they would be loose enough to not catch on his hair, knowing that this very act would be happening.

“You were waitin’ fer me, weren’t ya…?” He speaks low into the ear that has no earrings, no imperfections - pristine skin for a man that imbues pure perfection. “Ya that needy fer me, Ruf’?”

Fingers tangle in his ponytail, as he starts to pull down on the black turtleneck with his teeth. “Y-You’re coming up to my room,” Rufus moans, tilting his head to the side, allowing Reno’s teeth to drag against his bare neck.

“Yeah, I am.” He keeps Rufus pushed against the metal paneling of the elevator. “Pushed the up button, didn’ I?” Nipping at the taut flesh of his neck, satisfaction races through him as he hears the man groan breathlessly.

As if they were magic words, the elevator makes it known that they’ve arrived at their floor, the soft ‘ding’ a reminder to them of their surroundings. Before the doors open, he pulls away from the man, who reaches for his arm, but he shrugs it away, not wanting to have delete more security footage than necessary. It seems, however, that Rufus Shinra has a different plan, and it appears that Reno will not be able to say otherwise.

“There’s no one up here,” Rufus reminds him, as the two walk out of the elevator together, gloved palms touching his. He leads the two of them to the door at the end of the short hallway, as this floor is Rufus’ entire living quarters - the President who resides at the top of the world; literally.

Reno steps behind the man, pressing his groin against the blond’s ass, wanting him to know just how bad he prefers to be inside. He hears him moan, head bowing forward, exposing the nape of his neck to the redhead.

He brushes his lips against the offered gift, hands going to the man’s waist, being careful to not touch the sawed off shotgun that hides beneath the man’s coat. “Maybe I jes’ don’t wanna have to do more work than necessary.” Reno drags his incisor across the back of his neck, thrusting his hips forward a little playfully.

“And yet, you grind against me.” The lock turns, Rufus pushing the door open with his hand, Reno trailing behind him.

The door shuts quick, Reno pushing Rufus against it, as their mouths align with a hurried kiss. He starts to push the coat off of his body, dropping it to the floor, kicking it to the side with the tip of his shoe. The first night they had engaged in this play, he had worried about the garment, not wanting to dirty it up. A forceful growl from Rufus had shown him that the coat meant nothing to the man wearing it, at least not behind closed doors. His fingers work rapidly on the belt at the man’s waist, not giving two shits about the black turtleneck still on his upper body. The gun, however, is pulled off and laid to rest at the foyer wall.

A loud clang sounds, the buckle hitting the door, as Reno yanks it from the belt loops, dropping one more article of clothing to the floor. Rufus lets out a low moan, as the redhead pushes his hand into the top of his pants, needing to feel his cock in his hand. Rufus pushes up on his toes, forcing Reno’s hand to go lower into his pants, gripping the base of his arousal with a firm squeeze.

“Nngh….” Rufus hits his head against the back of the door, as Reno keeps his hand around him. His other hand pops the button of his slacks open, pushing them down with the heel of his hand. “H-Hurry up…” A low moan hisses in his ear, Reno too busy concentrating at getting this man naked to really hear the plea.

“Why ya gotta wear so much fuckin’ clothing?” He murmurs under his breath, laying a quick kiss on Rufus’ lips with a silent apology of his frustrations, as the pants finally fall all the way to the floor. “Fuckin’ _finally_ …” He quickly gets on his knees, and pulls his prize to his lips, salivating to have Rufus’ cock in his mouth.

Fingers dig roughly into his scalp, as he takes more of the man into his mouth, sucking greedily on it. Icy blue eyes stare down at him, Rufus’ mouth dropping open with lustful groans emitting from his throat. Reno takes a moment to appreciate the god-like stature of a man he has no business doing these sorts of acts with, but it wasn’t like it had been his choice to begin with. No, at this point, he’s just along for the ride, taking the pleasure for as long as this man will let him, before he gets tossed to the side like another one of Rufus Shinra’s pets.

With his mouth occupied, Reno begins to take off his own clothes. His jacket joins Rufus’ on the floor - black and white, light and dark; two contrasting colors for two men that should have never become lovers. Society dictates that the two of them are of two different classes - one, at the top tier of the upper class, the other living comfortably thanks to his job; at his roots, a slum rat. But, just as the black offsets the white, the white embraces the black, melding together into a force that seems to have no on/off switch. These two men can’t seem to get enough of each other behind closed doors - away from prying eyes, and whispers of the workers of Shinra Electric Power Company - both releasing frustrations through these acts of prurience, each able to take on the other’s needs.

Rufus pulls himself out of Reno’s mouth the minute the redhead’s pants and underwear are off. Reno stands up, and presses his naked body against Rufus’ (who had lost his turtleneck at some point, Reno isn’t sure when), their chests aligning as their mouths reconnect with the urgency that had been there the minute those elevator doors had closed. Reno guides Rufus to the master bedroom, having memorized the pathway the first time - broken vases and shattered glasses had been left in a path of destruction as the two men had struggled with one another, Rufus careless with his burning need for the redhead. They make it to the bedroom with no incident this evening, thankfully. Reno starts to push Rufus to lay on the black comforter that adorns his opulent bed, but stops when there’s a small shake of his head.

“No?” He asks, clearly surprised by this change of heart, unsure of what’s to come next.

“Under the sheets tonight.” It’s a simple command, and one that Reno can heartily agree to, as he grabs the tucked in corner of the comforter, and flings it back with one arm. He hears Rufus rooting around for something in the drawer next to the bed, the redhead attempting to keep a smirk off of his face as he knows just what he’s looking for.

Grabbing him by the hips, Reno yanks him away, Rufus half-grumbling in protest at the sudden rough-handling, but soon shuts up as Reno’s mouth takes the blond’s cock into his mouth. He moves with Rufus, the two situating themselves under the sheets, Reno surrounded by complete darkness, loving how Rufus keeps rolling his hips, trying to push his cock further into his mouth. His hands remain on his hips, as he grips them tight, pushing Rufus down so that he lets him doing the controlling. Something cool touches his left hand - a bottle.

“U-Use it,” Rufus implores him, the sound of his voice muffled by the blanket covering his head.

Reno uncaps the bottle. He pulls his mouth away from Rufus, the low moan of protest causing his lip to curl up with a smirk. “Don’t worry, Princess,” he teases the male, as he pushes Rufus’ hips up. “I’m gonna take care of ya.” He dribbles some of the lube onto the man’s backside, a full blown smirk now gracing his face as he hears a loud moan leave the blond’s throat. He pours a little onto his fingers, and gets to work, pushing one finger into him, the added lubrication he has placed on the soft skin making it more pliable for him.

“Fuck, _Reno_ …”

The way his name is said causes Reno to take a moment to pause. It’s the first time this man has used his name during these trysts of theirs, and it makes his mind stop. His fingers pump further into the man’s tight channel, moving on automatic, as he tries to wrap his mind around how his name had just been called. He wants to hear it again. Who knew a name could hold so much power over an individual?

He scissors his fingers deep inside of him, knowing just how long it will take to make sure Rufus is ready to receive him properly. His lips land on the tip of his cock, teasing the small slit with his tongue. Hands are tangled in his messy hair, Rufus trying to push his head down so that his cock will go into his mouth more. Reno hums low, adding one last finger, stretching the man to his limit, as the tip of Rufus’ cock hits the back of his throat.

Fingers are pulled out, as Reno yanks the covers off of them, wanting to see just what sort of mess he’s made of the man he’s about to take. Rufus’ eyes are closed, blond hair mussed, that perfect coiffure gone since they first got to his apartment. He pours some more of the lube onto his hardness, stroking himself off, watching Rufus’ chest rise and fall with each labored breath, his chest and face flushed. Capping the bottle, Reno drops it off the side of the bed, before kneeling between Rufus’ spread legs.

“Like this, or ya wanna get on yer hands and knees fer me?” He asks, voice thick with lust.

The bed shifts, as Rufus turns over for him, resting on his elbows, knees bent, ass up in the air. Reno gets behind him, rubbing his slickened cock between his asscheeks, teasing the man with each roll of his hips. His hands hold onto his waist, thumbs going towards the split. He digs them into the soft flesh, before prying those cheeks apart, pushing the tip of his cock against Rufus’ well-prepped entrance. A loud, muffled moan sounds, Reno’s stomach dipping at the sound.

“Ready for me, Princess…?” He keeps his thumbs anchored on Rufus’ ass, as he pushes the tip of his cock into him slow, letting the man’s body pull him in inch by inch.

One harsh thrust does it for the both of them. Reno’s hands return to Rufus’ pale waist, white skin flaring as his hands grip him tight. No words are exchanged, no calling of names. Loud moans pass between both of their lips, as Reno pushes his cock deeper into Rufus’ body. Balancing on his knees, he pulls Rufus up by the hands on his hips, the two now both on their knees. His hand goes to Rufus’ cock, as his lips press against the man’s ear.

“How’s that feel?” He speaks low into his ear, drunk off the wanton moans that keep coming from Rufus’ throat.

“So fucking _good_ ,” Rufus replies, pushing his hips back hard against Reno’s thrusts. “More, Reno….Give me more…”

His name. Another vocalization of his name. This time, he thrusts his hips harder, skin slapping skin, as he pounds deep into his body. He bites the side of Rufus’ neck, his head now balancing precariously on his opposite shoulder. Hands touch the back of his neck, Rufus anchoring himself to Reno’s body, as they both move as one.

He fucks up their game by doing something he swore he would never do, his dick slamming into the blond’s tightness over and over. “Gonna come fer me, Rufus…?” He groans into the man’s ear, as he pumps his hand faster on his cock. His heart races, as he realizes he’s just used the man’s name, just as Rufus had done. Another low groan tears from his throat, as he tries to cover up what he’s just done. “Do it, baby….Let me hear ya…”

“AAAAH, FUCK!” Rufus screams loud, as Reno pushes himself as deep as he can go. His cock becomes trapped in a vice-like grip, Rufus’ seed spilling over his hand, as he brings the most powerful man on the planet to the highest of highs. Those loud moans keep tumbling out, as he drives himself deeper into him. One last thrust, and his orgasm hits him hard, pulling his cock out at the very last second, coming all over Rufus’ back, the hand he had used to jerk off Rufus with now on himself, both of their spunk now coating his hand and cock.

Sinking back on his knees, Reno pulls Rufus down with him, the two laying next to one another, kissing each other with unrushed kisses. Reno makes sure that Rufus does not touch the bed, knowing just where his spunk has landed, the stickiness now covering his midsection. But it doesn’t matter to him. He’ll gladly cover himself in his own seed, if it meant continuing to share a bed with this man.

When Rufus drifts off into a light doze, he pulls away from him, and goes into the large master bath, grabbing a soft cotton towel from the shelf. He cleans up Rufus’ back first, then his front, before tending to himself, keeping a careful eye on him. Rufus does not stir, and instead starts to snore, head resting to the side of his pillow. Reno heads back into the bathroom, and quickly cleans himself up with a quick shower, then grabs another towel to wrap around his waist.

He goes back over to the bed, to make sure that Rufus is still asleep. “Thanks fer tonight, Ruf’,” he speaks quietly. He presses a kiss against the blond’s temple, and turns to leave him for the night.

“Don’t go.” A hand touches his wrist.

Looking over his shoulder, he sees that Rufus has his eyes closed, but there’s a small smile on his face. “Ya sure?” He asks.

“Yes.” Rufus nods his head, scooting over so that Reno can share the pillow with him.

Reno drops the towel, and slides under the covers, spooning Rufus from behind, holding him close. When he closes his eyes, feeling the sleep creeping into his bones, he hears Rufus speak again. “Next time, keep it inside.”

“Mmm….thought you said that was a no-no, Princess.” He yawns softly, nuzzling the side of the man’s neck, loving how good he smells after they fuck. “That mean ya want somethin’ more wit’ me?”

“Maybe I just want to know what it’ll feel like,” Rufus replies with a haughty tone. “Besides, don’t you want to know what it feels like?”

“I know what it feels like, sweetheart,” he mumbles. “I wanna do it with ya so bad, but ya said no…”

“I’m saying yes now, Reno.”

“Mmm….I love when ya say my name. Sounds so nice coming from yer mouth, Rufus.” He snuggles closer to the man, not realizing what he’s saying. “Still don’t know why this shit keeps happenin’, but I ain’t gonna rock the boat. Not when sex feels this fuckin’ good.” He drifts to sleep, holding Rufus close to his body, almost possessive in nature.

“Glad the feelings are mutual, Reno,” Rufus Shinra whispers. But it falls on deaf ears, as Reno is asleep, passed out for the night.

***

The following morning, Reno walks into his office, and sees something there that makes his hand immediately go to his head.

“Do you want to know where these were found?” Rude asks, as a stern look crosses his face.

Reno walks over to his desk, and picks up his goggles, putting them back onto his head. “Where were they?”

“The elevator.” Rude grunts. “Care to explain?”

“Uh…”

There’s a sharp knock on the door, both of their attentions turning towards it. “Gentlemen, we need to escort the President to Junon.” Tseng is standing at the door, with Rufus next to him, his white suit flawless.

Reno adjusts his goggles, and looks at Rufus. “Jes’ give us ten minutes to get the chopper ready, then we’ll take ya wherever ya gotta go, sir.”

“Thank you.” Rufus gives a sharp nod of his head, then walks away, Tseng trailing behind him.

His stomach is doing somersaults, that one brief exchange sending his body into a whirl. This is why it’s too dangerous for this game to go on. Will he stop? Fuck no. Pushing those thoughts away, he stands up and stretches. “Ya up fer some flyin’, partner?” Reno asks, happy to avoid more paperwork in favor of being a glorified chauffeur.

“I still want to know why these were found where they were found,” Rude grunts, the two walking to the elevators. “You get lucky or some shit last night? Lose track of where you were?”

“Somethin’ like that.” Reno grins, as they enter the elevator.

“Well, be more careful next time.” Rude pushes the button for the roof.

He chuckles, mostly to himself, not caring about the strange look his partner is giving him. “Ya, I will. Don’t ya worry.”

Now, would Rufus agree to that? Probably not.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “We have time to kill; you know what that means.”
> 
> A/N: So, this was only supposed to be a one shot. But, someone asked for more of this, so I decided 'why not?' Hope you will enjoy this! :)

* * *

The phone on Reno’s desk rings, both Rude and Reno glancing at it like a Cactuar had just walked into their office. The device never gets any use, since if one of their fellow Turks needs them, they just call them on their PHS. This? This is an anomaly, and Reno’s gut drops immediately at the sound of it.

“Aren’t you going to answer it?” Rude asks, after the phone rings a sixth time. “They’re bound to hang up if you don’t answer.”

“That’s kinda what I’m countin’ on, partner.” He glares at the flashing light, and has to wonder if the person on the other end of the line has any brains whatsoever in their head. Acting this foolishly? He doubts it.

However, he forgets who he’s dealing with, as the phone continues to ring. And ring. And _ring_.

Rude starts to reach across the desk to pick it up, but Reno’s quick to grab it, slamming the earpiece against his ear a little too hard. “Ow, fuck.” He mutters, before saying a proper greeting.

“Is that how you always answer your calls?”

Just as he thought. “N-No, sir.” He looks at Rude, who’s mouthing at him ‘Who is it?’ Reno holds up his hand, turning his head to give himself some sort of mental block. “What can I do for ya, Mr. President?”

“Ah, shit.” Rude mutters, across the desk. “What the hell did you do this time?”

Reno shoots him a glare, before looking down at his bouncing foot. “Mr President? Why are you being so formal?” Rufus sounds as confused as Reno feels at the moment. “Is something wrong with you?”

“Ya sure ya want the answer to that question, sir?” He replies, closing his eyes in immediate regret. _Just get to the point_ , he wants to say to the man on the other line, but lacks the backbone to accomplish it.

Rufus clears his throat. “Listen, I need an escort-”

“Where’s Tseng?” He interrupts him. “Ain’t he supposed ta be wit’ ya?”

“He’s on an assignment at the moment. I’m more than capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much.” Reno can hear the anger in his voice, nails digging into the top of his thigh as he tries to figure out how he can backtrack all of this. “You are not. Come up to my office. Now.” The line goes dead.

Hanging up the phone, he stands up. “Looks like I gotta escort the princess to some thing or whatever.” He grabs his mug, and drowns in what’s left of his cold coffee. “Not sure when I’ll be back.”

“Try not to get fired.” Rude goes back to typing on his computer, now that the moment has passed.

Reno leaves their office, and heads to the office just a few doors down from his. He gives a sharp knock, knowing that it’s probably not necessary, but he does it anyway. “Enter.” He places his hand on the doorknob, and takes a few deep breaths before entering his office. He sees Rufus standing, waiting for his arrival, white linen suit crisp and clean, chin tucked just below where his black turtleneck rests on his neck. His fingers curl by his sides, as his mind goes to places it should _not_  be going to during business hours, but it’s been six weeks since he’s seen Rufus, and the desire to rip the man’s clothes off of his body is there, making his heart beat hard in his chest, and adrenaline pump through his veins. He hopes he can behave himself for this task.  

“Where we gotta go?”

***

Just as they get out of the city limits, the gauge on the gas tank starts to fall steadily towards the red. Reno hopes that this is just a malfunction, because he knows he checked the fuel before they left the parking garage. Or, maybe he didn’t because he was too busy trying to not make a fool of himself in front of Rufus.

“What’s the matter?” He looks up into the rearview mirror, and sees those icy blue eyes staring at him. “Don’t tell me we’re running out of gas.”

“I…” Reno stops talking, as the car begins to shudder. “Gaia damn it.” He groans, sending a prayer up to the Lifestream that he can get the car to the side of the road before it completely gives up on him. He manages to get it off the side of the road just before it sputters, and then gives up the ghost. Chuckling a little nervously, he turns around to look at Rufus in the backseat of the car. “Nah. We _ran_  out of gas, though.”

“Is there a fuel reserve in the trunk?” Rufus asks, clearly perturbed.

Hopping out of the car, Reno pops the trunk. When he gets to the back, he does see a bright red plastic fuel canister. He opens his mouth to inform Rufus of his good fortune when he picks it up, and feels….nothing. Unscrewing the cap, he takes a look inside and sees it’s drier than North Corel. Whoever took the vehicle out last did not do their job, as it was the Turk’s responsibility to make sure that there is also a 5 gallon reserve of gas for their company cars. He tosses it back into the car with an angry grunt, then slams the trunk shut.

“No gas?” Rufus sticks his head out the window, blonde hair blowing with the wind coming off the highway.

Reno wants to flip him off. Wants to smoke. Wants to shove his pants down, and push his cock into Rufus’ mouth to get him to just shut the fuck _up_  for a few seconds while he tries to figure out the best way out of this scenario. Okay, maybe that last thought wasn’t the sanest ideas he’s had, but it’s been six fuckin weeks. With no fucking. Puts a man on edge, and being stuck now with Rufus, it’s only making these thoughts increase in production. Ignoring his thoughts, he pulls his PHS out of his pocket, and hits the number three, then puts his phone against his ear.

“What happened.” Rude’s voice comes over the phone. “You’re not fired, are you?”

“Not yet.” Reno grumbles. “Listen, do ya think ya could swing out of the city by the highway, and bring me some gas?”

“You didn’t.”

“Look man, I don’t know why there ain’t fuel in the trunk!” He wants to rip off his goggles, and throw them towards the setting sun. Fuck it. He does it, letting out a yell of frustration.

“Well, I can’t get out there until at least another 2 hours. And don’t bother trying to call anyone else, cuz they all got pulled into a meeting.” Rude starts to cut him of, when he tries to suggest someone else. “So, hang out. Don’t do anything stupid. I’ll be there in 2-3 hours.”

He slams his phone shut and lets out another yell. “You better not attract any unwanted creatures to our area with your stupid antics.” Rufus calls out.

Turning around, he faces the car with a sneer on his face. “Listen, Princess. We’re stuck out here for two, maybe three, hours. So, could ya try and keep yer shitty remarks to a minimum?” Reno yanks a smoke out of his pocket, and puts it to his lips.

“So, I’m stuck out here in the middle of nowhere, with you, for the next few hours?” The haughty tone has vanished, and has been replaced by a tone that Reno isn’t familiar with.

His unlit cigarette hangs off of his lower lip. “Yeah? And?”

“We have time to kill; you know what that means.” There’s a small smirk that seems to be manifesting on the man’s lips.

Reno stares at him, trying to figure out just what the hell he’s going on about. “Yeah, it means I gotta deal with bein’ out here with ya for another three fuckin’ hours. And I can’t-” He stops himself from accidentally inserting his foot into his mouth, which he’s been known to do on many occassion.

“You can’t what?” Rufus asks, opening the car door. He reaches out, and pulls Reno into the car, the two of them now in the backseat, the car door shutting behind him.

The smoke is taken from his mouth, Rufus dropping it to the floor. “It’s been six weeks, Ruf’.” Reno stares at his mouth, licking his lips subconsciously. “Six _long_  fuckin’ weeks.”

“Are you saying you missed me?” That hint of a smirk turns into a full blown one. “Or, are you saying you missed our little trysts?”

The nervous energy he’d been feeling since the phone had rung slips away with those two questions being directed to him. He starts to loom over Rufus, who lowers himself down onto the backseat. “Ya sayin’ ya haven’t?” He hovers his lips over his ear, pushing some of the blonde hair back behind it, almost creaming himself at how good it feels to touch him again. “Ya look real cute when you get all flustered, Princess…”

“I’m not-”

“Yeah, ya are…” Reno’s lips land on Rufus’, which are soft and ready for the taking. He pushes his tongue through the small opening of his mouth, practically growling low as their tongues touch for the first time in way too fucking long.

Rufus emits a rather needy moan, making Reno kiss him harder, attempting to steal his breath away with their kiss. He palms the man, knowing that the cover of night is keeping them safe from the passing cars along the highway, as the sun has finally gone down. Their kiss breaks off, another needy moan reverberating in the small space of the car.

“Should I unzip ya, Princess…?” Reno’s face is pushed against the soft fabric of Rufus’ turtleneck, wishing it wasn’t there so that his lips could kiss his neck.

He feels him shake his head, making him lift his head to look into his blue eyes. “Switch with me.”

Deciding it would be unwise to argue with this man, Reno moves so that he’s now the one with his back on the backseat. He keeps his eyes on Rufus, who moves to sit between his legs, keeping his body lower than the windows. Perfectly manicured hands go to his dilapidated belt, Reno almost feeling guilty that this man should have to touch something so used, when he’s sure that the belt that’s around his waist has only been worn maybe twice - at most. Not wanting to mess up his perfect nails, Reno reaches down, and pushes his hands away, the look of shock on Rufus’ face almost comical.

“Relax.” Reno smirks, glad that his confidence is still prevalent in his voice, when he doesn’t feel any of it when he starts to undo his own belt. “Don’t want to mess up those pretty hands of yers.” Icy blue eyes narrow, but then the moment is gone, as Reno pulls out his erect cock. He sees Rufus lick his lips, and that nervousness comes back. “Ya wanna suck me off, Princess?”

Rufus places his hand on Reno’s knee, spreading him open as he lowers his head down towards his arousal. “Think it’s about time, don’t you?”

“Only if that’s whatcha want.” Reno inhales sharply, as he feels Rufus’ tongue touch his sensitive flesh for the first time. “Ah, fuck…”

Kiss swollen lips suckle on the crown, the oversensitive flesh burning as Reno tosses his head back with a low moan. Never did it cross his mind that by entrapping himself into this sordid affair he would get to experience what it would be like to have the most powerful man on the planet suck on his cock. _His_ , and not anyone else’s. His hands curl into fists at his side, as Rufus pulls more of him into his mouth.

“D-Don’t make me cum like this, Ruf’…” He grips the seat, Rufus’ mouth sucking on him with vigorous sucks. He looks down, and watches as his cock slides in and out of Rufus’ mouth, those icy blue eyes staring up at him with a look of hunger.

His cock falls away from his mouth, making Reno groan at the sudden loss of wet heat. “I want to ride you.”

“Not in here.” Reno shakes his head, pulling Rufus towards him, kissing his lips to taste the saltiness of his own spunk that lingers on Rufus’ tongue.

“Why not?” Rufus pulls back, a look of anger crossing his face.

Grabbing onto his shoulders, Reno quickly flips them, so that Rufus is back in his original position on the backseat of the car. “Cuz, Princess - should anyone get curious to see who’s foggin’ up these windows so much, ya really think people won’t notice that pretty white coat of yers?” He touches the lapels of Rufus’ white suit jacket.

“….Fine.” Rufus mumbles, as Reno starts to unbuckle his belt. “But I-”

“Next time,” Reno whispers in his ear, as his hand dips beneath Rufus’ underwear, giving his cock a gentle squeeze. “Next time, we do this proper, and ya can ride me.”

“Nnngh….” Rufus doesn’t reply, but Reno knows he doesn’t need to. That moan is enough for him to know that he agrees to it, even if his words don’t say it.

Rufus closes his eyes, lifting his hips upwards as Reno pulls his pants down to his ankles, where they slide off of his body. He moves to be back between his legs, getting himself settled between his legs. “Fuck, I don’t got any-”

“Pocket…” Rufus points to his jacket.

Smirking, Reno reaches into the designated pocket, and pulls out a small bottle of lube. “Were ya plannin on this happenin’?” He pours some onto his fingers, rubbing them against Rufus’ entrance, teasing the soft skin with the tips of his fingers before pushing them inside, one at a time.

“Iahhh…Don’t know…what you’re…” Rufus loses his words when Reno spreads his fingers apart, adding a third finger that just happens to touch that secret bundle of nerves. Cords on Rufus’ neck stand out, as he leans his head back, a sharp cry leaving his throat, making Reno moan low at the sound.

He pumps his fingers into him a few times, before pulling them out. He pours more of the liquid onto his hand, coating his cock with it, feeling some of Rufus’ leftover spit still clinging to his cock. Dropping the bottle to the floor of the car, he gets settled between Rufus’ legs, and places the tip of his cock against his entrance. Teal lock onto blue, as Reno refuses to break eye contact as he pushes himself into Rufus’ body. He watches Rufus’ mouth drop open, but their eye contact remains, as he fully sheathes himself into his body.

Reno grips the back of the seat with one hand to balance himself, while he uses the other to stroke the President’s cock with a firm grip. He hasn’t touched another body since the last time they had been together (not counting his own hand), and it felt fucking _good_  to be back inside of Rufus’ tight heat. He thrusts his hips forward, aching to hear more of Rufus’ loud moans, as he keeps stroking him opposite the thrusts of his hips.

“Reno….” _There_  it is. That sound. That beautiful sound that gets Reno’s blood pumping faster, as his dick grows thicker deep inside of Rufus’ body, driving deeper and deeper into him with each thrust of his hips. “F-Fuck, Reno…”

Leaning down, he brushes his lips against Rufus’ ear. “Ya like how my cock feels, Rufus?”

“Nnngh….y-yes…” Rufus arches his back, as Reno moves his hand closer to the base of his cock.

“Tell me how much.” Reno’s mind has snapped, but he can’t stop himself. He wants to hear just how good his cock makes this man feel. His moans penetrate his ears, as he pistons his hips more. “Tell me how good it makes ya feel, Princess…” He licks the shell of his ear with a sloppy lick, saliva dripping down towards the man’s precious turtleneck.

Rufus digs his hands into Reno’s shoulders, bucking his hips with every thrust of Reno’s. “S-So…” His words die on his breath, as Reno kisses him hard, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, kissing him senseless.

His cock drives in as deep as he can, as he feels Rufus’ body clamp tight around him, the warmth of his release spilling out of the tip of his cock. Without thinking about it, Reno pulls out, and starts to come on Rufus’ stomach, his spunk intermixing with Rufus’, just below the hem of where his turtleneck lies, neither of them staining his clothing. Without a word, Reno leans down and starts to lick away the evidence, swallowing both his and Rufus’ come, licking his baby soft skin clean.

“Y-You didn’t have to do that.” Rufus pants softly, as Reno grabs his pants, and starts to pull them back onto Rufus’ legs. “I have a handkerchief in my pocket.”

Reno shakes his head, as he buckles Rufus’ belt, before pulling his own pants back on. “Easier this way.” His PHS starts to ring, scaring the both of them. He pulls it out of his pants, and flips it open. “Reno.”

“I should be there in five minutes.” Rude says, the sound of him driving comes through loud and clear over the phone. “You haven’t gotten fired yet, have you?”

“Nah.” Reno watches as Rufus starts to lick the hand that had stroked him off, making his dick throb painfully in his pants. “I’ll be waitin’ outside for ya. Thanks again, partner.”

“You owe me.”

“I know.” He hangs up, and looks at Rufus. “Rude is gonna be here soon. I gotta go wait outside for him.”

Rufus touches his face, pulling him towards him. “Kiss me again?”

Not wanting to disobey a direct order, he presses his lips against Rufus’, savoring the sweetness he can taste on his lips. He pulls back, and opens the car door. “Ya know, ya sure do kiss real nice.” He closes it, a smirk on his face, as he sees Rufus fix himself. If he didn’t know better, he’d say there’s a smile on his lips.

Rude shows up ten minutes later, with two five gallon tanks full of gas. After they get both into the car, Reno walks him back over to his car. “Thanks again, partner. Not sure how I’m going to repay you for this one.”

“Bottle of booze, and some food would be good.” Rude smirks, before turning on the engine of his car. “What’d you two do this entire time?”

“Nothin’. He was on his phone most of the time.” Reno shrugs his shoulders. “See ya tomorrow?” The lie rolls off his tongue, just as its been trained to do.

“Yep.” Rude takes off, leaving Reno alone.

He walks back over to the car, and gets inside. “Alright, sir - let’s get ya to yer meeting.” He turns the car on, happy when he feels it come to life, and pulls back onto the highway.

***

When he returns the car back to the garage, he checks the log to see just who had the car last, so that he could reprimand them for not doing their job right. Everyone knows the routine, so whoever fucked up needed to get chewed out. His eyes go down to the line, and sees a signature there that he knows can’t be faked. “That fuckin’ _bastard_.” Now it was all beginning to make sense.

The last person to take the car out had been Rufus Shinra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "Dinner is my treat."

* * *

After the event of running out of gas, and having to explain to Tseng just why Rude had to go and rescue his ass, Reno had been stuck doing office work the last few Turk missions. And what made it worse was that he hadn’t seen Rufus either. Sure, he’d seen him walking through the hallways, making everyone cower in his wake, but he hadn’t been able to _see_  him. And that lack of contact is really beginning to grate on his nerves, his libido somehow working on overdrive at the absence of sexual stimulation. It was as if the gods were purposefully pulling him into a different direction, away from the man that he knows he’s got no business pining over, yet finds himself thinking about him, more often than not in a dirty fantasy of his own. Cigarette after cigarette is smoked, in lieu of getting what he really wants, since he’s being punished for something that wasn’t even his fault in the first place.

“You really need to cut back,” Rude coughs into his hand. “This is getting out of hand.”

He looks over at his partner, and notices that the room is filled with bluish-grey smoke. “Shit, man,” he quickly stubs out his cigarette. “Why didn’t ya say somethin’ sooner?”

“Figured you’d eventually notice the permanent fog we’re sitting in,” his partner shrugs his shoulders noncommittally.

Reno jumps up, and starts to fan the smoke up towards the ventilation in the ceiling. “I’ll go up to the roof.” He grabs his pack of smokes, and shoves it into his trousers pocket. “If ya need me, I got my PHS.”

“Don’t stay up there all afternoon.” Rude waves him off, and goes back to the report he’s working on.

Exiting his office, he heads towards the elevator and tries not to pay attention to the noise of another office door opening. Swear to Gaia, if it’s who he thinks it is, the man must have a computer with a feed of the hallway. Or, he’s just _that_  in tune with Reno. Which is highly doubtful, and instead thinks that it’s the first option. Glancing at the watch on his wrist, he sees that it’s just after 2 in the afternoon. Fuck. This day is dragging on for _ever_.

Since it’s during business hours, he’s got no qualms about looking to the man now standing at his right. That white linen suit sits without flaw on the man’s body, giving him an air of perfection personified. “Up or down, sir?” He asks, his fingers extending out towards the buttons.

“Up, please.” Rufus replies in a bored tone. Reno’s jaw clenches, as he hates to hear that sort of tone from this man. It bothers him, and makes him feel like something that should be scrapped off the bottom of a shoe, rather than one of the men that has signed up to protect this man’s life. He pushes the button with a sharp thrust of his finger. “Are you heading up too?”

He gives a curt nod of his head. “Yes, sir.” He doesn’t bother to say anything more, fingers twitching at his sides to do _something_. He scratches the back of his neck, fingers itching to snap on his goggles, but refrains from doing so, because he really doesn’t want this man to realize his nervous tics. Not that he probably doesn’t already know them, but showing them off gives him pause, and causes his hands to curl by his side.

“Might I ask where you are heading? As there aren’t very many floors above this one.” Rufus asks, as the elevator opens up on their floor. There are two people in there, but when they see that Rufus is waiting to ride said elevator, they quickly leave, allowing him to have it to himself, should he want it.

Reno looks back over his shoulder, and debates about heading back to his office, but the itch to smoke is so overwhelming that he knows it would be in his best interest to just head up to the roof. “Going to the roof.” He says, walking into the elevator, holding his right arm against the door to allow Rufus to enter the small compartment with him. “You, sir?”

“Top floor,” the heir to the Shinra empire speaks coolly.

His finger hits the number for the penthouse, and then hits the button for the roof. As the door slide closed, Rufus keeps his distance. It’s one thing to engage in certain activities after work hours, but it’s another do so during the middle of the afternoon. Not that the temptation isn’t there. Oh, is the temptation ever there. Reno can _smell_  Rufus, the musky cologne clinging to his skin, and can see the way he starts to roll his head to the side, working out whatever knots are in his neck. His mouth begins to water, his nostrils filling with the heady scent of the male next to him.

The elevator dings on the penthouse floor, and Rufus steps out. Just as the doors are closing, Reno looks up and meets his icy blue stare. “Come back here when you’re done.” The request is mouthed to him, Rufus standing in an area where they both know the security camera can only see the back of his head, and not his lips. Reno’s heart beats hard in his chest, keeping his face neutral as the doors slide close, taking him up to the roof.

He lets out a loud, visceral scream when he walks out onto the roof, the sound getting lost in the high altitude. Not that it bothers him. It’s more for his own sanity’s sake, rather than anything else. He’s got a smoke in his hand, but it seems pointless to light it now. Not when a request such as the one he’s just received is now in play. He stands at the edge of the tower, looking down at the plate. From up this high, everyone looks like they’re just little dots. Sometimes, he wishes he was in that mess of dots, but when he thinks about it, he knows he’d just be some sick junkie stuck beneath the plate, always looking for another quick fix to get into his system. As it is now, he’s no better than that, but his quick fix is not a drug, but a person who acts like a drug to him. Throwing his unsmoked cigarette over the side of the building, he heads to the stairs, and takes the flight and a half down to the top floor.

Reno knows he reeks of cigarettes. With his chain-smoking earlier, he’s quite aware that it clings to his skin as an awful malodorous stench. There isn’t any time to go back to his apartment to clean up. It’s now or never. And knowing the man that stands on the other side of the door, he knows that he will not wait. He pushes the door to the stairwell open, and heads down the short hallway. Reno knocks his knuckles against the door with three short burst knocks.

The door opens, revealing a relaxed Rufus - white linen coat hanging up somewhere, black sleeves pushed up his arms, the vest on his chest hanging open. Rufus steps to the side to allow him to enter, Reno feeling a million times more self-conscious in this man’s living quarters given the time of day it is. This isn’t right. They’re not supposed to do this during work hours. Whatever ‘this’ is. Maybe it’s just a friendly chat about another fuck up of his. Doubtful, but that could be the case.

“That was quick,” Rufus remarks after the door is shut. “I figured you’d be another twenty minutes or so.”

Keeping himself calm, Reno glances around the room. “Why am I here, boss?” _Are ya setting a trap for me?_ The words hang on the tip of his tongue, but leaves them there when he sees Rufus start to walk towards him.

“Boss.” Rufus pushes the blonde bangs off of his face, a smirk planted on his lips. “Are you worried that this is a disciplinary meeting?” He steps closer to Reno, who backs up against the glass table, a vase wobbling in its spot. “Careful, I’d rather not replace another vase. I do have particular tastes, and finding something to fill that void had been rather…. Troublesome.”

Fingernails dig into his palm, as Reno listens to the man reprimand him for a simple accident. He doesn’t bother to apologize, because what’s the point? “Ya know, I’ve got work to do downstairs.”

“Funny how Tseng has given you desk duty for the last few weeks. Is it because of your incident with the car?” Rufus’ hand touches the buttons on his mussed shirt. “Would it kill you to wear your uniform properly?”

“It might!” Reno’s voice comes out a bit agitated. “And ya know that’s what it was for! No thanks to ya!” He pushes his finger against Rufus’ breastbone.

Icy blue eyes seem to flare at the touch. “Are you implying I had something to do with that little problem?”

“I checked the logs, _sir_. I know it was ya that took that car out.” He looks down, and sees that his hands have gone to rest on Rufus’ hips. What the fuck? When did he…?

Rufus licks his lips. “So, I orchestrated it to make you run out of gas? Is that what you’re implying?”

“I ain’t implying shit, Princess.” He bends his neck, lips hovering impeccably close to Rufus’. “I know it was yer fault.” His fingers dig into his hips, creasing the white linen of his slacks.

“Are you complaining about being stuck with me out there?” Hot breath touches his bottom lip.

“Ya know, if ya wanted me alone, ya could have just said somethin’.” He hovers close to his mouth, but refuses to close the distance.

“We’re alone right now.”

He sweeps the tip of his tongue against the bottom of Rufus’ upper lip, enjoying the soft moan he hears the man make. “Sure are…”

“Reno…” _Yes_. That hunger in his stomach returns full force, food not something that he’ll be able to satiate this hunger with.

His fingers dig a little deeper into the soft fabric of the President’s slacks. “This ain’t right,” he turns his head, and speaks low into Rufus’ ear. “Ya just toyin’ with me, Ruf’…?”

“Would I do such a thing?” He hears that catch of breath, as Reno pulls Rufus’ hips closer to his own, feeling just how aroused he is. How aroused the _both_  of them are.

The tip of his tongue licks the shell of his ear. “Yes,” he growls low in his throat, before turning his head, seizing Rufus’ lips under his own, tired of tiptoeing the line.

Lips slack against his for just the briefest of moments, before they begin to kiss him back in earnest. Reno pushes his tongue into Rufus’ mouth the second he parts it to release a moan, tongues caressing with nonchalant strokes. He pushes the vest that’s still hanging open off of Rufus’ frame, then grabs onto the hem of his black turtleneck, tongues continuing their dance together, each stroke becoming more demanding than the last. He feels cool fingertips touch the buttons on his white shirt, all too happy to have it pushed off with his jacket, leaving it in a crumpled mess on the floor.

He toes his shoes off, grunting when he feels the goggles get ripped off of his forehead, fingers that had just stolen it away from him digging into his scalp. Reno breaks off the kiss with a low moan, dragging Rufus through the obstacles in his apartment, to arrive back in his bedroom. Once there, he slams the bedroom door, and stares into Rufus’ eyes. He starts to open his mouth to say something, when he hears his PHS begin to ring.

“Fuck,” he swears under his breath. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls it out. “Yo.”

“Reno, where the fuck are you?” Rude’s voice comes over the line. “I thought you were on the roof.”

His eyes never leave Rufus’, as the most powerful man in the world drops to his knees, and starts to suck on his cock through his pants. _Fuckin’ bastard_. He reaches down with his free hand, and undoes his worn belt, quickly flicking the button to slide down the zipper. Rufus’ hands yank down his pants, his mouth instantly going towards his strained erection. Reno grunts low, then plays it off. “I was. Somethin’ came up.” _My dick_.

Rufus looks up at him, mouth full of his cock, and it just does something to him. He reaches down, and pushes his free hand through those soft blonde locks, and grips them tight, feeding his cock further into Rufus’ mouth. “Yeah, well - Tseng wants you to get back to your office as soon as possible. He’s got some errand he needs to run, and he wants you as his backup.”

“Gonna have to tell him that he’s stuck wit’ ya.” Reno rolls his hips, watching as Rufus’ eyelids close, his mouth taking more of him with gusto. His own eyes close, as he focuses on how good Rufus’ mouth feels. Much better like this than in the back of a fuckin’ town car. “This is more important.” So much more important than anything else, for the love of Gaia.

“What the fuck is more important than having to do something your _boss_  says, Reno?” Rude growls at him. “You’re just looking to not go back out on the field. I thought you were going stir-crazy, not being able to get out of the office.”

A hand tugs on his arm, the temperature around his dick no longer warm, as Rufus has pulled away from his cock. Wordlessly, Reno hands him the phone, as Rufus’ other hand starts to pump his cock for him. He rolls his hips with his movements, placing his fist against his own mouth to mute any noise that might slip through. “I’m afraid that Reno is telling you the truth, Rude. He’s tending to me at the moment, so you go with Tseng.”

“Understood, sir. I did not realize he was with you.” Reno can hear him perfectly clear. Rufus starts to tease the tip of his cock with the pad of his thumb, making his knees almost buckle. “I will notify Tseng.”

“Do that. Let him know that Reno will be occupied the rest of the afternoon.” Pre-cum begins to bubble out of the slit, Rufus quick to rub it all over the tip of his cock. “That’s a direct order from me. And, if I remember things correctly, I am the one that is in charge.”

Reno can almost see the grimace on his partner’s face. “Yes, sir.” The call ends, Rufus flipping the phone shut. It gets tossed to the ground, his mouth connecting with the tip of his cock once more.

“Nngh….” Reno moans low, pushing himself into the wet heat of Rufus’ mouth. “Ya wanna taste my cum that bad, Princess…?” The shuddered moan that tickles the underside of his cock makes him groan low. “Ya gotta swallow all of it, if I give it to ya.”

As if to answer his request, Rufus begins to double his efforts on sucking on his cock, cheeks hollowing with each vigorous suck. He pushes his other hand into Rufus’ hair, both hands now resting in his golden locks, fingers tangling in the soft tufts of hair. If Rufus had no intention of letting him leave here until after the work day was over, he saw no harm in allowing himself this, as he knows that after it happens, he’ll be raring to go again in no time. Supple lips keep working his cock, the tip rubbing against the top of Rufus’ mouth before striking the back of his throat. He hears the man gag, the sound making him moan lower, Rufus quickly recovering from the momentarily choke.

“Nod yer head if you wanna taste it right now, Princess…” He looks down into Rufus’ eyes, and sees cobalt blue staring up at him, burning with the same desire racing through his veins. A small nod is granted to him, before Rufus closes his eyes, no doubt preparing himself to swallow Reno’s release. With a forceful yank of his hair, Reno pulls himself out of his mouth, and aims the tip of his dick towards Rufus’ gaping mouth. “T-Take it…” He moans low, cum shooting onto Rufus’ lips, tongue, cheek, and chin, as he keeps the man’s head in place with his hand. There is no resistance from him, only complete submission, as Reno’s cum keeps shooting from the tip, most going into his mouth. When it starts to just dribble out, Rufus senses it, his lips immediately wrapping around the sensitive tip to swallow what’s in his mouth, along with what keeps flowing from the small slit. Reno lets out a loud cry, as his knees do give out on him, but thankfully the bed is just behind him, so he sits down, Rufus’ mouth still latched to his cock, tongue sweeping against the head as if to produce more of the milky residue which covers his lips, cheek and chin.

Reaching down, Reno pulls Rufus up towards him, scooting back on the bed. Rufus pushes the covers down, allowing Reno’s naked back to touch the expensive linens, as his tongue licks at the cum that’s still clinging to Rufus’ face. He hears him moan, feels him tremble in his arms as he cleans him off, his dick filling with blood once more. Rufus settles himself over his hips, teasing himself with the tip of Reno’s cock, making the redhead see stars behind his closed eyelids.

“N-Need ta prep ya, Princess…” He groans, fingers gripping onto Rufus’ hips tight, as he aides the man in teasing him more with the sensitive tip of his cock. He feels something, swallowing thickly as he realizes what it is he’s feeling. “….I don’t hafta, do I?”

“You’re a quick study,” Rufus compliments him in his own fashion. Something cold touches his cock, before becoming warm.

He just watches, fascinated by how Rufus is applying the lube to his cock, which is resting against his backside, knees keeping him balanced upright. Is there anything that this man cannot do? Not likely. Reno puts both of his hands on Rufus’ hips, rolling his own to get more of the lubricant coated onto his member, groaning low as Rufus begins to tease the tip again. He lifts him up, hands dropping away, as he pushes the tip against his entrance.

Those icy blue eyes stare down at him, blonde hair going every which way, as Reno starts to push the tip of his cock into Rufus’ body. He’d told the man he could ride him properly the next time they were to meet, and he’s a man of his word. Rufus’ hand lands onto his chest, anchoring himself as Reno pushes deeper into his tight channel, the amount of prep the man did on his own body good, but not good enough. He sees him grimace for a split second, but then the look disappears, replaced by a soft moan as Rufus leans his head forward, bangs falling onto his face. It’s a look that Reno will not forget anytime soon, and if he’s quite honest with himself, will be one that he’ll get hard to in the weeks that follow this moment.

Reno pushes deeper into him, only satisfied when he feels the back of Rufus’ ass touch the top of his thighs. Nails dig into his chest, but there’s no pain there. The only thing he can feel is the tight warmth that surrounds his cock, as Rufus begins to roll his hips, testing out the position to see if it’s to his liking. Grinning, Reno thrusts his hips upwards, eyes staring at Rufus’ face, enjoying how the man tosses his head back with a loud moan, his inner walls squeezing around the redhead’s cock at the sudden shift in power. That realization fuels Reno’s desire, sending the President on a wild ride, as he keeps bucking his hips, striking the tip of his cock deeper into Rufus’ body with each rough thrust.

“R-Reno….Ah, goddess…. _Reno_ ….”

“I ain’t a goddess, Ruf’,” he teases the man, his fingers digging back into his hips, the lack of fabric liberating him to mar this perfect man’s skin with their tryst. Knowing that there will be crescent-shaped indents on his body makes his cock throb, Reno thrusting deeper into him. He sits up, Rufus’ legs wrapping around his waist, as he slides his hands up from his waist to cradle his back in order to support him. His mouth latches to Rufus’ lower throat, biting down hard as he feels Rufus begin to work himself on his cock in a manner that’s pleasing to the both of them.

“Nnngh…. Close…” Rufus gasps out, body covered in sweat, their chests rubbing together as he keeps working himself harder on Reno’s cock.

“Let me feel it, Rufus… ” He lets his full name slip off of his tongue, and enjoys the loud moan that spills from the man’s throat. He nips at his Adam’s apple, groaning into his skin, as he feels his body start to tighten around him.

“C-Come in me…..C-Come in me, _please_ ….” The neediness in his voice has Reno flipping them, so that Rufus is now on his back, allowing him to pile drive deep into his body, more so than he could the night in the back of the town car. “AAAH!”

His scream pierces his ears, as Reno slams deep into him. Even without the man’s permission, Reno would have lost himself, for the feeling of Rufus’ body squeezing his cock in a death grip is too much for his body. With a rough thrust, he slams deep into him, and lets himself go, coming hard, his release painting the inner walls of Rufus’ body. He hears the man make a noise that sounds like a cross between a moan and a whimper, soon capturing his lips to kiss away any of the strange feelings he might be having by letting Reno have this moment. Both men open themselves completely to the other, as their kiss shares something that both are too hesitant to say to one another with words. Reno can feel it, and he knows if he can feel it then surely Rufus can feel it too, but will not say anything because why ruin something good with needless chatter?

He slips out of him, and lays next to him, panting softly. “You know you smell like an ashtray,” Rufus mumbles against his chest, but doesn’t move away.

“Didn’t have much time ta clean up before comin’ down here to see ya, did I?” He reminds the man, fingernails dragging up and down his back in a gentle motion.

A soft chuckle leaves Rufus’ mouth. “No, I suppose you didn’t.”

“Let me get ya cleaned up.” Reno presses a soft kiss to the top of his head, before making his way into the master bathroom. He grabs a washcloth, runs it under hot water, before walking back out to the bedroom. He kneels down by the bedside, and begins to clean Rufus up, being as gentle as possible. “I didn’t hurt ya, did I?”

“No,” Rufus shakes his head, resting against the pillow. “Not at all.”

He turns around to clean himself up, then lays back down on the bed. “Ya hungry at all?” He looks over at the clock on the table near the bed. “Almost dinner time.”

“Mm…. I could eat, but I think a shower would be needed before that.”

“Oh? Why’s that?” Reno asks, fingers back on Rufus’ back, scratching gently.

“Might want to have some more of your cock.” The most powerful man on the planet looks up at him, a smirk on his face.

Groaning low, he can feel his body begin to respond, although his dick has a slight ache to it, needing a little bit of time to recover. “Ya sayin’ you want some of my cock, Ruf’?” He looks into his eyes, and grins. “Dinner is my treat.”

“I think you mean it’s _mine_ ,” Rufus licks his lips. “What do you say? A shower?”

“Can’t say no to the boss, can I?” He teases him, enjoying the blush that appears on his cheeks.

Rufus presses his face against his chest. “You could try, but you know that I’ll just overthrow your decision.”

He reaches down, tilting Rufus to look up at him. “Ya think I would ever say no to ya, Rufus?”

“Would you?”

Their eyes lock in a struggle for power, neither one really ready to admit just what they’re asking the other. “Nah, I wouldn’t.”

“Then why are we laying here, when we could be getting clean?”

Laughing, Reno shakes his head. “Ya got a one track mind, Princess. I like it.” He gets up from the bed. “Come on, I’ll let ya bathe me.”

“Ha ha,” Rufus glares at him, but Reno can see the hint of a smile on his lips.

They go to the master bathroom together, where Reno cleans Rufus without a prompt, making sure to scrub every crevice with the utmost care. He tries to protest when Rufus does the same to him, but after a few choice words, he shuts up and lets Rufus return the favor to him. Except, once his body is clean, Rufus is back on his feet, pulling his cock into his mouth, Reno falling back into oblivion by the President’s expert tongue.

***

“You look exhausted,” Rude comments, as Reno sits down at his desk, goggles pushed back into his hairline.

He takes a long sip of coffee, before closing his eyes to appreciate the hit of caffeine in his system. “Had a long night.”

“Were you stuck with the President for that long?” Rude asks, flipping through a report for his next mission. “Oh, and Tseng’s got you back in the rotation. We’ve got a mission this afternoon.” A file is thrown onto his desk.

Taking another sip of coffee, Reno pulls a smoke out from his pocket. He glances at Rude, who gives a nod of his head, before he lights it up, inhaling the sweet nicotine into his system. “Somethin’ like that.” He doesn’t bother to elaborate, but notices the quirk of his partner’s eyebrow. “So, where we headin’ this afternoon?” He picks up the file folder, and flips through it.

“Cosmo Canyon.”

“Oh, goody.” At least this means he’ll get to be in his chopper.

“You got something on your neck.” Rude gestures to the small mark at the base of his throat. “Wish you’d tell those girls to quit marking you up like that. It’s unprofessional.”

It takes everything inside of him to not laugh at Rude’s remark. “I’ll try ta remind them, but ya know how it is. Feels so fuckin’ good when they do it.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Rude grunts.

Reno stares out the window, and takes another swallow of his coffee. He just hopes that whatever marks he’d left on Rufus’ body are easily hidden, unlike the ones on his own body. But Reno doesn’t mind. He rather enjoys the brand, and will show it off proudly. Another good reason not to wear a tie. If Rufus ever brings that up again, he’ll make that point, and he knows that the man won’t have shit to say to him. Which brings another smile to his face, as he keeps sipping the nectar of the gods.

There’s a sharp knock on their door, both men snapping their necks to look at it. “Come in.” Rude answers to the knock, the door being pushed open.

“Good morning, gentlemen.” Rufus Shinra walks through the door, cool and aloof. “Reno, you left this behind last night.” He drops Reno’s PHS onto the desk. “As you were.” Rufus pushes his bangs back, before exiting their office, closing the door behind him.

Rude stares at him, Reno unable to comprehend what had just happened. “You really are trying to get fired, aren’t you?” Rude shakes his head. “Damn it, Reno. Is it really that difficult to keep track of your fucking cell phone?”

“I…” He has no words. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten the phone back at Rufus’ apartment. And for the man himself to return it? It makes his head spin.

His partner groans, and shakes his head. “You gotta be more mindful, Reno. This is the kind of shit people get written up for.”

“Yeah.” He really doesn’t know what to say.

“Come on, Tseng is expecting us.” Rude stands up.

Is Rufus trying to get under his skin? Is that what this is about? He can’t think about that right now, because he’s got a mission he needs to keep his head in the game for. He’ll worry about his lover/boss/whatever the fuck he is later. Right now, he’s got a job to think about. He finishes his coffee, and stands up with him. “Let’s go.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts - “I’m your boss, give me your pants.” // “On one condition. Kiss me.”

* * *

Last night had been _exhausting_ , to the point where Reno had actually contemplated just calling out sick this morning, but he knew that if he did, Tseng would have his ass. It’s not that he hasn’t been out on a stakeout before, and an overnight one to boot, but for some reason, it had been extremely difficult to get out of bed this morning, every muscle in his body protesting at trying to make it move when it clearly did not want to. Therefore, to make the harsh fluorescent lights a little less obnoxious, he’d decided to wear his goggles into work, the lenses doing their job of making his head hurt less. Stepping off the elevator on the floor where the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs department resided, he sees his partner walking towards him, a grim look on his face.

“What’s th’ matter?” He asks, clearing his throat a little to get the sleep that seemed to still be stuck there.

Rude grunts at him. “Heading back out into the field.”

“What?! That’s bullshit!” He shakes his head. “We were out there for fifteen fuckin’ hours yesterday! What the fuck is Tseng thinkin’?”

“Apparently, there had been some minor activity after we got the okay to leave, and he’s in deep shit for it.” Rude’s hand slams the button to call the elevator back to their floor. “What’s with the goggles?”

“Fuckin’ tired, man.”

“You drink too much when we got back?”

He sighs, and shakes his head. “Nah. I was too exhausted. Still am.”

“Well, be careful. Tseng’s in a foul mood, because of this stupid shit. You may wind up out there with me, so get your act together. There’s strong coffee brewed in the break room.” Rude pushes his glasses up on his nose, as the elevator opens back up on their floor. “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

He gives a little nod of his head, not wanting to jostle around too much. When his partner disappears behind the closing doors, he makes his way down the hall, and heads straight for the breakroom. As he approaches, he can smell the sweet, sweet nectar of the gods permeating the air, and starts to feel a little more human, knowing that the caffeine will soon fix his problem. He pushes the door open, and almost skids to a stop when he sees both Tseng and their boss, Rufus Shinra, engaged in a conversation, the only two in the room.

Keeping his cool, he pays no attention to either of them, for it’s not completely out of the ordinary for the two of them to be having a discussion in the breakroom. However, it’s a little new to him, as he really hasn’t seen it since he and Rufus had started to mess around. He doesn’t want to give off the vibe that something’s off, but he can feel his body wanting to gravitate towards where the President is standing. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the man flick back his perfect blonde bangs, his icy blue eyes flicking over to him for a split second, making Reno’s stomach roll, quickly turning his attention back to the coffee pot.

“Why are you wearing your goggles?” His hand grips the coffee pot, as he hears Rufus address him.

“Late night, sir,” he replies, keeping his voice even. He can practically hear Tseng’s eyeroll, having perfected receiving it after being a Turk for so long. Pouring his coffee, he sets the pot back on the burner, flicking it off to not burn the almost empty pot. For once, he’s glad that the man that’s asking the question isn’t the one responsible for said late night. Well, in a way he _was_ , but not in the way that Reno wishes he had been.

Not bothering to wait for Rufus to say something else, he gives a nod to Tseng, who he can see is anxious to get back to the subject at hand with Rufus, and leaves the break room, hot coffee in his hand. He heads to his office, trying to push away the thoughts about Rufus, and how he’d looked just now. Kicking his chair out, he flops down onto it, and sighs. After a few sips of coffee, he begins to feel more level, and pushes his goggles to rest on his forehead, his bangs pushed back into their proper hair position.

The computer comes to life, as he moves the mouse to wake it up from its sleep. He’s got a stack of papers to digitize, and he knows he’s got to do a more thorough report of the stakeout they’d done the day before. Deciding that none of that sounded appealing, he grabs a cigarette, and lights it up, enjoying the rush of nicotine that hits his system, as he inhales deeply, bluish-grey smoke billowing from his nostrils as he slowly exhales. He takes another sip of coffee, praising whoever had decided to make it extra strong this morning. Bringing up the system they use to type up their reports, he gets set to start typing when he hears a knock on the door.

“It’s open!” He calls out, taking another drag of his smoke, before blowing the smoke up towards the vent in the ceiling.

He starts to type, when his visitor opens the door, then closes it. “Does Tseng really allow you to smoke in here?”

“Shit.” His stomach drops, as he looks over at the door, and sees the man that had been in the break room with his boss standing there, looking way too fucking hot for his own good. “Nah, I ain’t supposed ta smoke, but I do it anyway.” He takes another drag on his cigarette, proving a point as he keeps his eyes on Rufus Shinra. “Somethin’ I can help ya wit’, boss?”

“As a matter of fact, I do believe there is something that you can help me with.” Rufus walks over to his desk, the white linen of his suit looking far too perfect. Reno’s fingers begin to twitch, wanting to leave a little smudge on his suit, just so he didn’t look so damn immaculate. The way his coat sways, how there’s just a tiny hint of the piece he knows that Rufus is packing, but that’s because he’s been trained to know it’s there.

Rufus perches his ass on the edge of his desk, Reno turning his attention back to his computer screen. “Ya? What is it?”

“Let me have your pants.”

Blinking, Reno can’t be sure he heard the man correctly. Did he just ask him for his pants? “Fer what, sir?” He asks, resisting the urge to look down at his slacks. He knows that his shirt is usually a mess, but he does his damndest to make sure his pants are impeccable. Sure, maybe not the same lengths as Rufus, but he still fucking tries. And now, this man wants his pants?? What the fuck for?

“I’m your boss, give me your pants.”

“Da fuck kind of reasonin’ is that?!” He asks, stubbing out his cigarette into the ashtray on his desk. He looks up at Rufus, and can see there’s a smirk on the man’s face, an almost _pleased_  look there. “Yer fuckin’ insane, ya know that, right?”

“We’ve both been busy with work. So busy that we haven’t been able to engage in a little…..play.” Rufus sits on his lap, his coat flaring out to allow him to rest his sawed off shotgun on the side of Reno’s upper thigh. “I had rather hoped that I would be able to entertain you last night, but Tseng got to you first.”

His hands betray him, as they gravitate towards Rufus’ hips without his authorization. With lightning quick reflexes, he unhooks the sawed off shotgun from Rufus’ hip, and sets it on the ground. He knows that the man has let him do this, because there’s no doubt in his mind that Rufus could have stopped him, if he had wanted to. Feeling much more at ease, he looks up, and stares into the man’s blue eyes. “Ya upset about that, are ya, Princess…?” He gives his hips a rough squeeze, enjoying how the man’s eyes close at the assertiveness he’s somehow about to manifest for this man.

“And if I am?” Rufus husks out, scooting up to be perched higher on Reno’s thighs.

Reno angles his head to speak directly into his ear. “I’ll give ya what ya want, Princess, but only if ya do sumthin’ fer me first.”

“What do you want?” It comes out a bit rushed, but Reno can hear that the man is enjoying this back and forth between the two of them. And so does he, far too much for his own good.

Reno’s fingers start to slide up the middle of Rufus’ back, the soft fabric of his shirt feeling like heaven to his fingertips. “I’ll take off mah pants on one condition.”

“Tell me.” Rufus’ clothed groin meets up with his, the two letting out soft groans as their clothed cocks touch.

“Kiss me.”

He tastes a hint of mint on Rufus’ tongue, his teeth silky smooth. Reno loves the taste, thrusting his tongue further into Rufus’ mouth, as he deepens their kiss. It feels so fucking good to be kissing him again, his hands curling against the soft fabric of Rufus’ collared shirt, groaning low as he feels the tip of Rufus’ tongue touch the roof of his mouth. Knowing that the man no doubt tastes the coffee on his breath, or perhaps he tastes the bitter acrid smoke that still lingers on his tongue - he isn’t sure which is worse. He only hopes that the taste of the mint stays on Rufus’ tongue as he kisses him back with equal passion, the two of them groaning into each other’s mouths like they’re two teenagers who are just learning the joys of sex.

Their kiss breaks off, Rufus frotting against his cock a little shamelessly. “Y-Your pants are still on, Reno.”

“Ya don’t gotta remind me of that fact, Princess,” he groans low into his ear. “Ya want them off that bad? Take ‘em off yerself.”

The weight of Rufus’ body disappears, as he gets up off of Reno’s lap. He kneels down on the ground, hands goes to the belt on Reno’s waist, well manicured hands tugging on the leather to pull the prong from its hole. Reno’s cock throbs, as he stares down at Rufus, secretly loving how good the man looks on his knees in his office. His pants are yanked down quick, the tepid air of his office doing little to cool down his hot, throbbing cock. He sees Rufus lick his lips at the sight, making him flex it, precum dribbling out of the tip, making its way down the length of his cock.

Rufus takes it into his mouth without asking, not that Reno would ever object to it. He groans low, afraid that he’s too loud that someone might hear him. Each time Rufus switches from sucking to licking has him cursing low under his breath, as it feels far too fucking good. He’s supposed to be tired, but the way his body is feeling right now, he feels like he could take on a Behemoth alone, and win.

His fingers push through his soft blonde locks, as Rufus takes a mouthful of his dick. “Ya like that, Princess…? Ya gettin’ all riled up, knowin’ that yer suckin’ me off in my own office…?”

A low moan sends a shiver through his body, as Rufus’ mouth works on his cock more. Reno opens his mouth to say something, but then snaps it shut when there’s a sharp knock on his door. _What in the everliving FUCK_.

Being the prick that he is, Rufus does not remove his mouth from his cock, but instead moves them so that he’s situated under  the desk, hidden from out of sight. And, with the way his and Rude’s desks are situated, the persons standing at the door would never see his naked lower half, which Reno is very appreciative of at this very moment in time. Swallowing a moan, he looks over at the door, and sets his fingers on his keyboard, praying to whoever will listen that he looks more normal than he feels at this exact moment in time.

“It’s open, yo.”

The doorknob turns, but the person just leaves it open a crack. “Reno, what is the status of your report?” Tseng asks, looking thoroughly put out as he leans his head into Reno’s office.

“Workin’ on it, sir.” He feels Rufus’ mouth start to suck harder on his cock, making it damn near impossible for him to look like it’s business as usual in front of his immediate boss. When Tseng doesn’t move, he looks over at the door, lifting his ass up a little to push more of his cock into Rufus’ mouth.

Tseng gives him an inquisitive look. “When will it be done?”

“Within the hour, sir.” Reno’s voice sounds normal enough, but he knows he’s close to his breaking point. If Rufus keeps sucking on his cock the way he is, he’s liable to blow at any moment, but he needs to keep his cool, so that Tseng doesn’t expect that anything is off. “Is there something else that ya need?” He begins to type nonsense on his keyboard, knees spreading apart more, as he feels Rufus’ hands on his thighs, his mouth sucking hard on him.

The Head Turk shakes his head. “Make sure that it’s done within the hour.” Tseng closes the door, leaving the two of them alone.

He waits a full minute before shoving his hands underneath his desk, pushing them through the soft blonde strands of hair on top of Rufus’ head. “Ya keep suckin’ me like that, and I just might make it spit at ya, Rufus….”

Lips push against the base of his cock, making Reno moan low as Rufus’ mouth sucks hard on him. It had been one thing, having Rufus suck him off in the man’s apartment, but this? In the sanctity of his own personal space? Shared space, actually, but Rude ain’t here, so it doesn’t fuckin’ matter at the moment. All that matters is that Rufus is in _his_  domain, the threat of someone else walking through that door very real. And for some reason, he’s more turned on than he’s ever been behind closed doors with Rufus.  Even though it feels like it’s the same routine - Rufus sucks him off, he gets to fuck him, it doesn’t bother him. He _likes_  the consistency he has with him, as it’s never been this way with any of his other lovers.

His fingers tug roughly on Rufus’ follicles, as he starts to come hard, the pressure around his cock changing after each swallow, making him moan low. Rufus pulls back after he’s finally finished, licking up every little drop that he can, Reno’s oversensitive cock tingling at the tender touches.

Reaching under the desk, he pulls Rufus out of his hiding spot, and sets him to sit on the edge of his desk. He can see the man’s cock jutting out from beneath his white linen slacks, the sight making Reno’s cock leak a little more cum. He unbuckles the man’s belt, and unzips his pants, reaching down just far enough to pull Rufus’ cock out from his underwear. His mouth instantly goes to it, swallowing the sweetness that is Rufus Shinra onto his tongue. Fingers rip off his goggles, the sound of them hitting the floor sending a wave of pleasure through his body. He uses his hand to stroke Rufus’ cock, as he tease the slit at the top of it with the tip of his tongue. Each moan that he hears the man make fuels his desire in a way like nothing else can.

“Reno…”

He lied. Hearing his name fall from a pair of lips that should ever only utter his name in annoyance, and not reverence such as he’d just heard, makes him want to conquer this man in a way that no other mortal on their planet ever has. Perhaps all of Rufus’ lovers feel this way when they’re with him - he _is_  the most powerful person on their planet - and Reno revels in the fact that the man has not gotten bored of him yet. That their sexual relations seem to be increasing in their nature, where it’s like the craving has to be satisfied _now_ , and can no longer wait. That thought alone should scare him to death, but it doesn’t. It just fuels him further, knowing that what he does to Rufus, no one else can do the same as him.

Reno pulls his mouth off of Rufus’ cock, the low whine the President emits makes his toes curls in his worn out shoes. He strokes his cock fast with his hand, rubbing the tip of his cock lewdly all over his lips, loving the fact that Rufus has taken it upon himself to start trying to hump his face, seeking more than just the little licks that he keeps giving his cock. His hands anchor Rufus to the desk, the low whines slowly turning into moans as Reno begins to suckle on the tip. Thumbs touch the markings on his cheekbones, before Rufus’ fingers push through his hair, as Reno pumps his hand faster on his cock. He can feel him throbbing, alternating between suckling the tip, and licking the small slit, just to drive Rufus insane. As he starts to come, he pulls back, and jerks Rufus’ cock off in a such a manner than all the come starts to shoot into his mouth, rather than anywhere else on the man’s beautiful body. He collects what he can, some dribbling out of the corner of his mouth, as he leaves it sitting there. When Rufus finally finishes, he looks down at Reno, who stares into his eyes and begins to swallow all of the cum he’s collected, never once wavering from his eye contact with Rufus, the salty sweetness traveling down his throat with a low groan.

Rufus grabs onto his shirt, and yanks him up out of the seat, his mouth crashing hard against his, thrusting his tongue into Reno’s mouth. He gives him what he wants, kissing him hard, the leftover taste of his spunk being transferred to his mouth, the hint of mint no longer there, replaced by the taste of his own spunk lingering on Rufus’ tongue. They kiss each other like this for a few minutes, before pulling apart, both panting softly.

“I want ya to come to my place,” Reno says, without thinking.

Blonde hair falls onto his face, as Rufus nods his head. “Soon. I promise.”

“That’s enough fer me.” Reno tucks the man back into his boxer briefs, and buckles his belt, before sliding the zipper back up. “Ya want a mint or somethin’?”

He pulls a tin box out from his desk, offering the man a mint. “Thank you,” Rufus takes one, and puts it on his tongue. “You should wear your goggles properly more often.”

“Oh? And why is that, Princess?” He leans back in his chair, as he fixes his own pants. “Ya like how I looked wit’ ‘em on?”

The hint of a blush on Rufus’ cheeks makes him grin wider. “I’m admitting to no such thing.” Rufus stands up, grabbing his shotgun off of the floor. He reclips it to his waist, and fixes his coat, disguising that it’s even there. “I should let you get back to your paperwork. I would hate for Tseng to force you to do some overtime this evening.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He watches Rufus walk over to the closed door. “Hey, Ruf’?”

“What is it?” Icy blue eyes carry a slight warmth to them, as he looks over at where Reno’s sitting.

Pulling a smoke from the pack on his desk, he leans back in his chair and lights one up. “Ya liked suckin’ me when Tseng was here, didn’t cha?”

“Enjoy the rest of your morning, Reno.” Rufus pulls the door open, but he can see that the blush is still there, which is a good enough answer for him.

Lighting his cigarette, the smell of his smoke takes away any smell their bodies may have left behind. He pulls his report back up, and decides that maybe now is a good time to finish it. Except, every time he finishes a sentence, he can’t help but think about how Rufus had been sitting beneath his desk, and how his mouth had felt on his cock. Ashing his smoke, he shakes his head a few times, before he looks back at his screen. As he gets to the end of his report, a sudden realization dawns on him.

Did he really just invite Rufus Shinra to come over to his place??

_Fucking shit_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - ”Candles, rose petals and champagne? What’s the occasion.“

* * *

The tie around his neck feels like it’s strangling him, his hand itching to go up to the knot and untie it. “Don’t.” He looks to the side, and sees his immediate boss glaring daggers at him. “You can deal with your proper uniform for one solitary night.” Tseng reprimands him, the death glare in his eyes all but forcing Reno’s hand to curl into a fist by his side.

“I didn’t do anythin’,” he mumbles under his breath, looking across the large banquet room. “How much longer we gotta be here?”

“At least another hour.” Tseng looks around the room, surveying the place with a few quick looks. “I hate these events just as much as you do, Reno.”

“Sure ya do, boss.” He sighs, and looks around the room himself. “Listen, I’m gonna go over to the other side. Split up for a bit.”

“Just make sure your earpiece is turned on.” Tseng taps his own ear.

Reno nods, and makes his way across the room, staying to the sides of the wall, out of the way of the dignitaries that are enjoying a five star meal for a benefit for the Shinra Electric Power Company. It’s a black tie gala - men are wearing coat tails, and women are wearing a variance of fancy cocktail dresses to full ball gowns. The liquor is flowing, waiters and waitresses moving around the room in a seamless formation, offering refills on drinks even before a guest has finished their glass. These people make Reno sick. Knowing how much money is sitting in this room, and how much is going into the pockets of Shinra makes him feel a little better, but not by much.

His eyes are drawn towards the center of the room, where one man has chosen to not follow the black tie affair attire, but that doesn’t surprise anyone in attendance. Ivory stands out amongst the black, not as garish as the man’s normal white attire would be, but still different enough to stand out. Just like he wants to. Rufus Shinra wears ivory coat tails, and tailored tuxedo pants that match, a black button up shirt, and then a black vest covers his chest. Reno has been staring at him off and on throughout the night, being as discreet as he can with the looks he keeps giving him. All business tonight. No time for anything extra.

“Reno, is your earpiece on? Nod once if it is.” He looks across the room, and sees Tseng. He gives a nod of his head. “Good. Listen, the President is requesting an escort home. Meet him out back in fifteen minutes.”

Raising his hand up, he speaks into his communicator. “Why can’t ya do it? I was hopin’ ta get some free food and booze before callin’ it a night.”

“Because there is still work to be done here. Now go. See you in the morning.”

He fixes the sleeves of his coat, and gives another quick nod, before heading towards the entrance of the party. Being as casual as possible, he looks over his shoulder, and can see that Rufus is watching him leave. His stomach dips, a renewed sense of energy taking over his body as he heads out into the cool night air, the sky glowing green with the Mako factories close by. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his keys, thanking whatever deity would listen for him having enough sense to get his car washed and detailed before coming to the event. He hadn’t anticipated having to escort Rufus home, but really, even if he had, would he have been prepared for it? Not likely.

Fifteen minutes slowly turns into thirty, and when it gets to the forty-five minute mark, _that’s_  when Rufus finally steps out of the venue, and makes his way over to where Reno’s parked his car. “Apologies, Reno. I did not expect it to take that long to leave.”

“It’s fine, sir.” The apology throws him for a loop, as he’s never heard the man ever say such a thing in the past. Chalking it up to the spirit of the evening, he flicks his half-smoked cigarette towards the street, and waits for him to buckle in before pulling away. “Am I taking you back to headquarters?” He doesn’t know why he asks, because he knows the answer is going to be no.

In his rearview mirror, he sees Rufus shake his head. “Not tonight.”

“Understood, sir.”

He puts the car into drive, and pulls away from the venue, going over in his mind just what’s about to happen. This is his own damn fault. He should never have said anything to him the last time the two of them had been together, which had been….almost 3 weeks ago. Stupid assignments, and a trip to Corel had made it so he couldn’t see the man seated next to him. Three weeks of anxiety filled nightmares that no matter what he did to his place, it would never been good enough for Rufus. At least he’d planned on it happening tonight, thanks to the last minute assignment that had come across his desk the day before.

***

_”Ah, man. What the fuck is this shit?” He glares at the envelope that Tseng has just placed on his desk. Rude looks over at him, and gives a simple shake of his head, his partner deciding not to come to his rescue._

_Their boss has a smirk on his face, his finger tapping the back of the envelope. “You are to come with me to the gala tomorrow night. Rude is out on an overnight assignment tomorrow, otherwise I would have assigned him this task.”_

_“Let me go in his place, then!” Reno hates social affairs. It’s the worst part of his job. He’d much rather be out in the field, fucking shit up, than having to act all nice and shit for the people that throw money at their organization. “I don’t gotta wear a fuckin’ tie, do I?”_

_Tseng heads over to their office door. “If you are not dressed in your standard uniform, you can expect a very large chunk of your salary to go missing on your next two paychecks.” Their boss leaves their office, closing the door behind him._

_“DAMN IT.” He slams his fist on the table._

_The phone rings seconds later, his eyes glaring at the device. “What?” He yells into the phone, grunting when he feels Rude’s foot connect with his shin. He looks over at him._

_“Would you mind keeping it down in there?” Reno’s stomach drops to the floor, palms growing clammy as he hears the one voice he doesn’t expect on the other line. He had honestly assumed it would be Tseng._

_Gulping, he nods his head. “Y-Yes, sir. Sorry for the racket, sir.”_

_“See you at the gala tomorrow night.” Rufus hangs up the phone, a string of curses flying from Reno’s lips._

_Rude looks over at him, shaking his head. “What’s your problem now?”_

_“Ya don’t want to know.”_

_***_

He’d gone home that night, and had proceeded to clean his apartment to the best of his ability, which meant that he sat on his couch and drank himself into a stupor, chain smoking like a fiend. In a poor attempt to try and tidy up the place, he put out some random candles he’d confiscated from work, as well as a couple of bottles of expensive champagne - shit he could barely afford to pay for on his own for just one bottle, let alone two. Since he had a feeling Rufus would be making sure that the two of them left together - or close together to make this stupid visit happen, he wanted to make sure he’d been somewhat prepared.

The car ride to his apartment is a quiet one, and Reno isn’t sure how he feels about this. He’d prefer it if Rufus small talked, but it’s not like the man is notorious for doing that anyway. He wants to light a smoke, but doesn’t want to get grief from his passenger, how he should keep both hands on the wheel at all times, or something stupid like that.

“You know, when you want to clean up, you look rather handsome,” Rufus remarks when they’re about a block away from Reno’s residence. “I’m surprised you’re still wearing that tie.”

His hand touches the silk knot at his throat, completely forgetting that it was still there. “Yeah, well. For these stupid functions, I gotta look th’ part, don’t I?”

“And what part is that? Cold blooded killer? Graceful assassin? Loyal bodyguard?”

Pulling into the parking garage beneath his complex, Reno looks into the rear view mirror, a smirk on his face. “Whichever one fits the bill for the event, Princess.” He sees the hint of a flush appear on Rufus’ cheeks, satisfied that things finally seemed to be how they normally are between the two of them, even though it still feels like an out of body experience, as he pulls into his assigned parking spot.

Reno turns off the ignition, and gets out of the car. He heads to the back, and opens the door for Rufus, hoping that no one is in the garage at the moment. If anyone knew that this man was here, it might create a problem. _That’s an understatement_. Locking up the car, he leads Rufus towards the elevator, which they take up to the ninth floor, where his lovely apartment is. Praying to whoever will listen that his hands don’t show just how out of sorts he is at the moment, he puts his key into the lock and pushes it open, allowing Rufus to walk inside first.

“…Quaint.” Rufus announces, as Reno turns on the lights. “A bit more furnished than I expected it to be.”

“Ya sayin’ ya thought I lived modestly?” He asks, pulling a smoke out of his pack, and quickly lights it up. The hit of nicotine does little to calm his nerves, as he tries not to fidget too much. “Ya want somethin’ ta drink?”

The President removes his ivory coat, placing his sawed off shotgun on the table. “A drink would do wonders.” He rolls up his sleeves, and goes to sit on the dilapidated couch in the middle of his living room. “What have you got?”

“Got some of this?” He pulls one of the bottles of champagne out of the fridge, and holds it up. “Ya want some?”

Icy blue eyes stare at him with a look at Reno can’t quite place. “Yes, that will be more than sufficient, Reno.”

Grabbing two water glasses - as he doesn’t have the need to buy proper glasses to drink champagne, he pops the cork and pours some into both of the glasses. Before picking up the two glasses, he lights a few of the candles he’s put out, and turns off the overhead lights. Grabbing the glasses, he hands one to Rufus, then takes a seat a few feet away from him. “Cheers, yo.”

”Candles, rose petals and champagne? What’s the occasion.” Rufus deadpans, holding his glass in the air.

Reno’s eyes dart to the pathetic excuse of rose petals, which he’d haphazardly thrown over his coffee table in a lame attempt to look sort of romantic. “Ya really gotta ask, Princess?” He clinks his glass against Rufus’, before taking a long sip of the fizzy drink.

“Are you nervous?” Hair gets flicked back, allowing Reno to see both of his eyes. “You have no reason to be.”

“How can ya say that?” He asks, taking another large gulp of champagne, whereas Rufus had yet to touch his glass. “This place ain’t right. Ya don’t belong here.”

“Then why did you invite me over?” The glass that’s in his hand gets taken away from him, Rufus moving to be closer to him. He panics, and starts to move away, winding up with his back pressed against the corner of his couch. “Why are you running away from me?”

It’s one thing to be dominating in Rufus’ apartment. It’s _safe_  there. Reno can be who he wants with him behind those closed doors. No one to bother them, no neighbors to hear them. No strangers that could be spying on him, or enemies of Shinra for that matter. He’s more in control in Rufus’ domain than he is in his own, and it scares him shitless to admit that. He wants to be the person he normally is, strong and in control, but Rufus….. Rufus Shinra fucks him up bad.

Taking a deep breath, he realizes that this is still the same man he’s been sleeping with, just a different scenario than the two of them are used to. That doesn’t necessarily mean it has to be a bad thing. Quick to adapt, he sits up, and places his hand on Rufus’ chest, pushing him down towards the cushions. “Ya know, ya looked real fuckin’ nice tonight, Princess.”

“Were you checking me out?” Rufus asks in a playful tone. “Weren’t you supposed to be surveying the perimeter?”

“Ya saw me,” Reno moves closer to him, letting his lips hover dangerously close to Rufus’. “I know ya saw me, cuz I could see tha’ pleased look on yer face.”

His hand goes to the vest that’s still buttoned at Rufus’ chest, and begins to unbutton it. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure ya do, Princess,” he whispers into his ear. _This_  feels familiar, even though they’re in his apartment, rather than on the top floor of Shinra headquarters. “Just like we both know ya made sure it was me that was gonna be there tonight with Tseng.”

He licks the shell of his ear, savoring the soft moan that President makes at the gentle touch. “M-Maybe I did. When’s the last time we saw each other?”

“Ya sayin’ ya missed me, _Rufus_?” Fingers flick buttons open, his hand finally touching skin. Rufus inhales, arching up off the couch just a bit, as Reno slides his fingers down his torso. “Pretty sure th' last time we played together was tha' wonderful act of fellatio ya gave ta me under the desk.”

“I-Is that what I did?” Rufus groans low, as Reno palms his hardening length. “I don’t seem to remember all too well.”

“Ya forgot ya sucked my _cock_  while my boss came to speak ta me in my office?” He squeezes Rufus’ dick, the low mewl the man makes his desire go through the roof. “The last time we _fucked_ , though…. It’s been awhile, Princess.”

Icy blue eyes stare into his own. “You gonna fuck me out here? Or you gonna show me where you sleep?”

“Pretty sure ya already know what my bedroom looks like, since I know ya get off on watching me,” Reno teases him, pushing his hand down the front of Rufus’ pants. He grabs onto his cock, and gives it a rough tug. “Ain’t that right?”

“Nnngh….” Rufus doesn’t say yes or no, but it isn’t necessary. Reno’s not dumb. He’s seen just how all of his ‘close’ employees have been set up for surveillance. Hell, he’d helped install the cameras for a few of them.

Pulling his hand out, he stands up, yanking Rufus up off the couch with him. He leads him to his bedroom, where there’s a queen sized bed covered with a black comforter, and two pillows covered in black cases. “You have something against color?” Rufus remarks, as Reno stands behind him, lips ghosting over the nape of his neck.

“Nah,” Reno shakes his head, as he pulls Rufus’ pants and underwear off of his body. He looks over at his window, glad that he’d thought to close the blinds, and pull his blackout curtains to cover the windows. “I jes’ don’t see th’ need for anything too fancy. Plus,” he guides Rufus over to the bed, pulling back the comforter to reveal black sheets. “If I’m covered in blood, too tired ta take a shower, I can jes sleep it off, and not worry about any stains showin’.”

Rufus snorts at that. “Excellent logic, Reno. Well done.”

“‘Sides, not everyone can have such fancy things like yerself, Princess.” He yanks his tie off, and gets undressed, trying not to notice how Rufus is watching him from the bed. “I happen ta like black a lot.”

“I can tell.” Rufus licks his lips, as Reno begins to walk back over to the bed.

“And ya love white, dontcha?” He grabs the bottle of lube he keeps out on his nightstand, then kneels down on the bed. “Opposites, and all tha’.”

The President spreads his legs apart, as Reno starts to pour lube onto his entrance. “Y-You know what they say…”

“Tell me what ‘they’ say, Princess,” he leans over him, speaking low into his ear, as one lubed finger breaches past the tight ring of muscle. “Mmm….breathe, Ruf’…”

As soon as the man inhales, he pushes his finger further into him, a loud moan leaving the most powerful man on the planet’s throat. “O-Opposites attract…” Rufus moans low, as Reno pushes another finger into him.

“Ya know, I do think I’ve heard tha’ before,” he teases the man, pulling his fingers out just a touch, before slamming them both back into him with a low groan. “Ya wanna know what I thought about tonight…?”

“Yes,” Rufus moans, pushing down on the three fingers that are now buried deep in him.

Closing his eyes, Reno can see the picture of perfection in his mind, still not sure how Rufus had wound up in his bed. “How none of those fucks get ta see this side ta ya.”

“Maybe som have-aaaaaaah…”

Reno’s hand gives his cock a rough tug, as he spreads his two fingers apart, stroking that spot deep within Rufus’ body. “Ya may be right, but I know what makes ya moan the loudest, Ruf’…” He whispers into the man’s ear, teeth biting down on the delicate flesh just below his earlobe.

“Quit teasing me, and give me your cock,” Rufus moans, rolling his hips down more.

Smirking, he lifts his head to look into his icy blue eyes. “Ya beggin’ me now, Princess?”

“Never.”

“I’m pretty sure ya just did.” He holds his gaze, as he withdraws his fingers from Rufus’ tight channel. “Yer impatient, aren’t ya.”

“You weren’t the only one to have those sorts of thoughts this evening.” The color returns to Rufus’ cheeks, as he looks away from Reno’s questioning eyes. “I told you in the car, you looked really handsome this evening.”

Never mind the fact that Rufus fucking Shinra is a blushing mess in his own bed, but the fact that he’s admitting to have thought about him sexually when he was supposed to be playing nice with all the dignitaries really got Reno’s cock hard. “Ya shoulda pulled me into the bathroom with ya,” he strokes himself off, knowing that Rufus’ eyes were watching what his hand was doing. “I coulda taken care of ya real quick.” Licking his lips, he gives his cock a few more tugs. “And real good.”

“Do it now, then,” Rufus looks back up, staring into his eyes. “Show me how you’ll take care of me.”

Grabbing onto his left knee, Reno hooks his arm underneath it, as he pushes the tip of his cock against his entrance. “Ya want it that bad, Rufus?”

“I _always_  want it that bad, Reno.”

Each time he says _his_  name, it drives him to the brink of insanity. He knows he’s playing with fire, knows that however this shit ends, it’s gonna be bad, but right now - right in this moment, he could give two fucks. He needs to hear him scream his name tonight. _Wants_  to hear him beg for his cock, the strong desire to make it so he can’t walk tomorrow becoming almost overwhelming. Tomorrow can be worried about tomorrow. Tonight, it’s the two of them - two humans connecting together through debaucherous acts, finding a peace together that they can’t find anywhere else.

Reno’s eyes lock onto Rufus’, as his cock slips into him with one smooth thrust. The gasp, then low moan that leaves the President’s mouth lets Reno know that this position works well for him. Keeping Rufus’ knee lifted up, he slips deeper into him, groaning low as the tightness begins to increase around his cock. He keeps pushing, though, not satisfied until his sac is flush against Rufus’ ass. He keeps his hips still for just a few moments, and then snaps when he hears Rufus beg him again, throwing away the need to make sure that this man stays forever pristine, and instead focuses on how to turn him into the beast he knows he truly is.

Nails drag down his back hard, making him moan low, as Rufus pushes back against each thrust of his hips. The harder he thrusts, the harder the nails drag down on his back, causing both men to lose themselves. One hand grabs onto the back of Reno’s head, Rufus forcing his head to come down so that their lips could find relief in one another, Reno all too happy to oblige. Their mouths fuck with the same ferociousness that the lower halves of their bodies exude, both moaning into each other’s mouths as they get closer to their orgasm.

“D-Don’t pull out,” Rufus groans against his lips, as Reno reaches between their bodies, stroking off his cock with his thrusts. “Please, don’t…”

Moaning low, his forehead rests against Rufus’, as he loses himself in his words. “Ain’t gonna do that anymore, Princess.”

“Kiss me, Re-”

His mouth clamps down over his, as he kisses him hard, the warmth of Rufus’ release beginning to coat his hand as he brings the President to the highest plane of existence. He pounds roughly into him a few more times, before he finds his own sweet surrender, the low-pitched groans Rufus continues to make furthering his own orgasm into the stratosphere. Their kiss breaks off, as the two of them begin to remember how to breathe properly, chests rising and falling, hearts beating hard in their chests. After a few moments of tranquil silence, Reno slips out off him, and rolls over to lay on the bed, sweat clinging to parts of his body he never imagined he would sweat from.

Blond hair tickles his chest, as Rufus flops his head down to rest on him. “Been wanting that for the past few weeks,” Rufus mumbles, rubbing his cheek against Reno’s chest.

“Sorry, Princess.” Using his clean hand, he starts to run his fingers through the silky strands of Rufus’ hair. “Ain’t ma fault ya went to Junon without me.”

Rufus sighs. “I have to go to Costa del Sol this coming week.”

“Figures.” It slips out of his mouth before he can stop it. If there’s one thing he dislikes about becoming the President’s lover, or plaything, or whatever the fuck he is, it’s having to deal with the man’s schedule, and how it seems that everyone is trying to keep them from getting to enjoy each other more than just every few weeks or so.

“Let’s not talk about tomorrow right now,” Rufus’ fingers start to touch the hairs just below his belly button. “We’re not finished, are we?”

His fingers push through the blond strands of hair, then quickly yank them backwards, so that he can see Rufus’ eyes clear as day. “Ya think that jes after one time, I’m spent? I don’t think so, sweetheart.”

“Princess, sweetheart. What’s next? Baby?” That playful tone is back.

“Like I’d fuckin’ ever call ya that stupid word,” Reno gives another yank on his hair, Rufus’ eyes closing with a pleasured look on his face. “Ya sayin’ ya want to have another go right now, Rufus?”

Icy blue eyes stare into his, making his stomach dip downwards. “I always want to have another go with you, _Reno_.”

“If ya want it, ya gotta take it.” He smirks, watching as the President moves to sit up. Reno tucks his hands behind the back of his head, as Rufus straddles his hips. “Ya like this position, dontcha?”

His eyes disappear again, as Rufus settles himself above Reno’s cock. “I’d get on my hands and knees too, but seems like you’d prefer to just lay there.”

“I ain’t opposed to both, Princess.” His hands settle onto Rufus’ hips, as he guides him down, his cock slipping back into his body with ease. “Fer now, how about you just ride my cock?”

Nails dig into his chest, as Rufus’ head rolls forward. “Mmmm….”

For the rest of the night, the two men can’t seem to get enough of one another. Reno isn’t sure if it’s because of their surroundings, or if it’s something else. They’d never go this long in Rufus’ apartment. Instead of questioning it, though, he just goes along for the ride, savoring each moan he makes Rufus make. Rufus falls asleep after their fourth round of sex, looking serene. It’s a sight that Reno will forever treasure, as it’s not often one sees Rufus Shinra in such a vulnerable position. He watches him sleep for a half hour, then finds his own tranquil slumber.

***

There’s a knock on the door, Reno too tired to answer it. Rude looks at him, then looks over at the door. “It’s open.”

It’s Monday morning, and Reno can still feel the scratch marks on his back. Rufus had offered to give him a potion, but he’d refused. He wasn’t complaining about it, it’s just that he had to be very careful how he sat. Picking up his coffee, he looks over at the man standing at their office door. “Sup, boss?” He asks, pushing his goggles back a little bit further on his forehead.

“You are to accompany the President to Costa Del Sol this week.” Tseng looks at him.

He almost chokes on his sip of coffee, quickly swallowing it before it actually happens. “Ain’t that yer job?” He asks, his adrenaline kicking in at the words Tseng has just said.

“I will be there too. Rude, go up to the roof and prepare the chopper for our travel.” Tseng looks at him. “Grab your gear, and be up on the launchpad in thirty minutes.” He leaves their office, closing the door behind him.

Rude looks at him, shaking his head. “What the hell did you do this time to get this assignment?”

“Fuck if I know, man.” He finishes his coffee, trying not to freak out too much.

“Just don’t fuck up. I don’t want to be assigned another partner.”

“Thanks fer the vote of confidence, yo.” He stands up from his desk. “Guess I’ll see ya upstairs shortly.” His partner nods, the two of them leaving their office together.

He goes up to the roof a half hour later, and sees the President standing off to the side, as both Tseng and Rude do checks on the chopper. He approaches him, and isn’t surprised when Rufus begins speaking to him. “Looks like you’re coming with me.”

“Yes, sir.” Heart pounding hard in his chest, Reno grips his bag a little tighter.

“We’re ready for you, sir,” Tseng walks over to them.

“Thanks.” Rufus looks over his shoulder at Reno, a smirk on his face, then heads over to the chopper.

Reno sighs, looking up towards the heavens. This is payback for inviting him to his apartment. It has to be. There can be no other reason for him to be dragged along on this assignment. “Reno! Get in here, now!” Rude yells at him from the chopper.

With a quiet resolve, he strides over to the chopper. It’s going to be a very long assignment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello. This story is not dead. :) I hope that this update is worth the eighteen month wait. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: “NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO UNLESS WE’RE IN BED.”

* * *

Reno likes to think he has the patience of a saint. Those around him beg to differ, as he’s always quick to snap when interrogating someone. What they don’t realize is that’s his tactic to get the fuck out of work faster. Sure, he can go back and forth and torture his detainee like Tseng is one to do, or just stand there and be intimidating like Rude - who just waits until the detainee cracks before sitting down across from them. Not him. Nope. He’s an in and out kind of guy - throw a few punches if necessary. If it gets the detainee to talk faster so he can go home and unwind, fantastic. Fuck waiting.

This trip to Costa del Sol, however - that patience that he thinks he has is definitely being put to the test. They’ve been here two days -  _two_  - and he’s already going stir crazy. Not because he’s reduced to guard duty - which  _should_  be a cakewalk, and something he would have begged to be able to do were it six months ago. But since his affair with the most powerful man in the world began, he’s been hoping that it would never come down to this. Or, if it did, they’d be alone, so there’d be no issues with him trying to sneak into Rufus’ stateroom without a second glance. No - that’s Tseng’s job, who gets to stay in the same suite as him, while he’s forced to stay the next room over.

“What is your problem?” Tseng asks him, as they stand on the beach, watching as Rufus enjoys a leisurely swim out in the ocean. There aren’t many guests around, this section roped off just for them, so that the President can enjoy a little R & R in between meetings. “I thought you would be happy to be on an assignment like this.”

Pushing up the sleeves of his suit jacket, because of  _course_  he has to wear his fucking suit at the beach, he reaches up to adjust the goggles on the top of his head. “It ain’t tha’ I don’t like being here, boss. It’s that ya know I can’t stand being on this kinda duty wit’ him.”

“Well, I need your attitude to change, and it needs to change fast. I have to go back to Midgar.” Reno’s head snaps to the side so fast, he almost winces in pain. Almost. “Rude is on his way to pick me up. He’ll be back to pick the two of you up in two days.”

The sound of a chopper starts to grow louder, Reno’s heart hammering hard in his chest as his brain begins to process what his boss is telling him. “Great. Ya sure about this, boss? Ya know that th’ bastard hates me. This another one of yer tests?” He pulls a smoke out of his pocket, not giving a fuck.

“No, it is not a test.” Tseng rolls his eyes, the bindi on his forehead becoming scrunched as the man grimaces. “I don’t like it any more than you do. I know that you two barely get along together. I would send Elena here, but she’s stuck on an assignment out in Rocket Town. And I need Rude with me.”

“Whatcha need is more Turks.” He puffs on his smoke, covering the tip with his palm to get it to light properly. Red embers flare, and a quick hit of nicotine enters his system as he takes a deep inhale. It helps to calm his nerves by a tiny bit, bluish-grey smoke streaming through his nostrils as he looks at Tseng. “Soon, ya?”

“We’re working on it.” The chopper lands, and Tseng grabs a bag that Reno hadn’t seen him bring out. “I expect full reports from you at the end of each day. Reno - this isn’t a free vacation. He has meetings over the next two days. You mess this up-”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be stuck on desk duty. Again.” He takes another drag on his smoke, and grimaces when Tseng pulls it from his mouth, and takes a quick drag on it himself. “Holy shit.” He shakes his head, allowing Tseng to keep the cigarette. “Ya that stressed out, boss?”

“You have no idea.” Tseng resumes his stoic demeanor as he begins to walk to the chopper. “I expect a full report this evening, Reno. I mean it. Your pay is on the line.”

Fully aware of how important this is, he nods his head. “See ya in a few days, boss.” He gives a wave to his partner, who just shakes his head as he gets back into the chopper. He watches it take off, and puts another smoke into his mouth. Two fucking days stuck here alone. Gaia, he’s so  _fucked_.

***

“Where’s Tseng?” Rufus asks, walking over to him, dripping wet from finishing his swim in the ocean. “Was that chopper that was just here for him?”

“As if ya didn’ know.” He tries to keep his annoyance at bay, stubbing the smoke out in an ashtray on a nearby table. “Yer a real piece of work, Princess. Ya know that?” He knows they’re alone - he’s been outside for the past two hours doing nothing but standing with not a single soul coming out to this area of the beach.  

Blonde hair is pushed back off of his face, a haughty look on the President’s face. “I’m sure I have no idea what you are talking about.” He walks past him, heading back towards the hotel. “I hope that he left a key with you, because why would I carry one?”

“Ya think I don’t got that shit covered, yo?” He walks in front of him, leading them down the hall, making their way to the Presidential suite. “Tseng gave me a key the first day we checked in.”

“Then why haven’t you come to visit me?”

The question makes his heart rate jump, his fingers holding tight to the electronic keycard as he inserts it into the slot. He looks over at Rufus, and sees an honest to Gaia look of perplexion on his face, the question he’d asked still manifested on his face. Reno nods his head in towards the suite, and taking the cue, Rufus walks through the door, and he follows. Slamming the door behind him, his patience finally snaps.

“Ya know why I haven’t come ta visit ya!” He shouts, Rufus taking the towel that’s wrapped around his waist off, as he stands looking up at him. “Are ya fuckin’ dumb?? Why th’ fuck would I come visit ya, when my  _boss_  was stayin’ in the room next ta ya?” He points at the room now vacated by Tseng. “I may be crazy, Princess, but I ain’t  _that_  crazy.”

“Since he’s gone, will you be staying in that room?” Rufus asks, a nonchalant look on his face. “It doesn’t matter to me if I’m here unattended.”

“HAH!” He barks out a fake laugh, knowing just what  Rufus is doing right now. “Are ya fuckin’ insane? I like my job. If I want ta keep it, I gotta do what’s best.”

“So, the answer is yes?”

“OF COURSE IT IS.”

Clad only in his swimming trunks, Rufus turns and begins to make his way to the master suite. “I’m in the mood for seafood tonight. You’ll join me for dinner at the hotel’s restaurant. We’ll leave in thirty.” Rufus enters the bedroom, and begins to close the doors. “And wear a tie.”  The double doors close behind him, leaving Reno alone.

He has half the mind to throw his PHS at the door, the device in his hand, but he knows if he does, then it’s just one more thing that will be taken out of his paycheck. And as it stands, he can’t afford to lose anything more. He didn’t bring any ties, and he sure is fuck isn’t about to go out and purchase one. He heads to the second bedroom, and sees all of his belongings there, the hotel staff having transferred it from his other room.

On top of his duffel bag, he sees a small gift wrapped box. Glaring daggers at it, he picks it up and rips off the wrapping paper, and almost screams when he sees what’s in the box. “Are ya fuckin’ kiddin’ me?!” He shouts, knowing damn well that the other occupant in the suite can hear him. He can picture the smug smile on the ice queen’s face, and almost goes back over to the master suite bedroom. Instead, he pulls out a smoke, and lights up, eyes narrowed as he looks at the red tie sitting it the box. “Stupid fuckin’ asshole. What th’ fuck is this shit. A fuckin’ joke?” He picks up the tie, and he can tell it’s expensive. “Fuckin’ asshole.”

But sure as the goggles that sit on the top of his head, he puts on the offending piece of clothing, trying not to fidget with the knot as he waits for hellspawn of Ifrit to come out of his bedroom. He balances his smoke between his lips, as he pulls out his PHS to see if he’s missed anything worth of importance while stuck out here. This is why he never should have started their fucked up affair. Having someone else between them is great - it helps him to keep himself in check. But now they’re going to dinner, and he’s going to have to behave, and act all nice and shit, and it’s not something he’s very excited about. He’d rather just order room service, but he knows how vain the President is. Wants the world to watch his every move.

“Are you ready to go?” He jumps up off the couch, the butt of his cigarette dropping out of his mouth, as he sees the crisp white linen suit back on Rufus’ body. “Please, don’t burn the hotel down yet. We’ve got two more nights here.”

“Fuck.” Picking it up quick, he stubs it out in the saucer, now doubling as an ashtray. “Ya ready ta go, sir?”

“Would I have asked you that question if I wasn’t?”

Biting down on his lip, he doesn’t bother to answer, his EMR swinging at his hip, hidden by his rumpled suit jacket. He opens the door, and waits for Rufus to walk past him, then closes the door behind him. He knows Tseng usually dines with the President, the two of them having loads to talk about, but him? What the hell is he going to talk about?

The hotel restaurant is crowded, but manageable. They’re shown to a table seated next to the window, a prime viewing spot to watch the sunset. Reno orders a bourbon neat, and he hears Rufus order a bottle of some expensive wine. He should have asked for them to bring him the bottle, as he’s got no doubt he’ll be having a few drinks during their dinner.

“Why are you so nervous?” He’s been staring out at the ocean, the colors of the sky slowly beginning to change. “It’s not like we haven’t had dinner together before.”

“Sure.” Reno turns his head to look across at Rufus. “I ain’t got nuthin’ ta talk about wit’ ya. So, I really wish ya’d ordered room service.” He reaches up, and fixes his tie for the fiftieth time.  

“We have plenty to talk about when we’re alone.” Rufus holds up his glass of wine, the waiter having taken their orders. “Is that the issue? Because of-”

“Shhhh!” He hisses at him, throwing back his shot of bourbon in a panic. He slams the glass down on the table, and stares into icy blue eyes. “It’s one thing ta say shit behind closed doors, but out here?” The din of the diners seems to mute their conversation. “Tseng can talk ta ya about shit. I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.” Rufus beckons the waiter, and by whatever grace, the bottle of bourbon shows up at the table. “Now, then. I’m sure that this will help take whatever edge you seem to be experiencing off.” Rufus rolls his eyes, pushing some of the hair back off of his head. “You don’t know what it took to get you alone with me.”

He almost chokes on the swallow of bourbon he’s just taken. “I’m sorry - what was that?” He sets his glass down. “Sir, what did ya jes’ say?”

“I said that it took a lot of work to get Tseng to leave me here alone with you, and I’m not going to miss this opportunity.” Rufus picks up a piece of bread, and begins to butter it. “If it will make you feel better, I will have them send our food to the room, but I was hoping to enjoy a nice meal out with someone who isn’t interested in talking about business.”

Reno is at a loss for words, as he sees Rufus take another sip of his wine. “Ya did it on purpose?” He blinks his eyes, still trying to wrap his head around what he’s just been told. “But we never talk, yo. All we do is-”

“Don’t you think that’s time that we did, then?” There seems to be somewhat of a warm look in Rufus’ blue eyes, the icy exterior seeming to relax. “Not that I’m unopposed to not talking when we’re alone and behind closed doors.” A recognizable smirk returns to Rufus’ lips, as he sets his glass down.

“I ain’ got nuthin’ ta say.” The longer he stares at Rufus, the more he can’t help but notice how attractive he is. Even out here - in this bizarre setting for dinner, the sun setting on the ocean like they’re in some dumb romantic movie.

“Tell me what you like to do for fun after work.”

“Ya mean, besides what we do together?” He teases, feeling a little bit more relaxed, the bourbon doing its job. “Ain’t nuthin’ better than that, yo.”

“Yes, but we are not together that much, so what else do you?”

“Ya really wanna know?” He sees Rufus nod his head. They pause for a minute, their pre-dinner salad arriving at the table. “I smoke and drink. Not much else.”

Rufus rolls his eyes again, but instead of a grimace on his face, there seems to be a smile. And that smile makes butterflies appear in his stomach.  _Ah, fuck_. “So, you drink and smoke. It’s a wonder you’re still alive.”

“Say th’ same thing everyday myself.” He raises his glass, as takes another sip. “Nah, I jes’ don’t do much. Watch movies when I can. Half the time I think about work.”

“And the other half?”

“I think about fuckin’.” The blush that appears on Rufus’ cheeks makes him grin, leaning back in his seat. “What about ya, Princess? What da ya like ta do fer fun?”

Their empty plates get taken away from them, Rufus leaning back in his own chair. “I more or less enjoy reading books, and watching movies.”

“Sounds...borin’.” Another pour, and his glass is full with more bourbon. “Ya gonna tell me why ya kicked Tseng back to Midgar?”

“I told you, because I wanted to spend time alone with you. No better excuse to enjoy a romantic dinner by the ocean if we’re forced to be alone together.”

Everything seems to be moving slow, as he processes what Rufus has just said. “So, we gonna go walk on th’ beach after we eat? Little romantic stroll ta get yer blood flowin?”

“My blood is flowing already.”

His fork drops from his hand, gobsmacked by how smooth Rufus can be. “Then, what th’ fuck are we doin’?”

“We’re going to eat here, and then we’ll see what happens.” Rufus narrows his eyes, the return of his icy stare coming back. It actually helps Reno, because this nice version of Rufus is a little alarming, and he has to remind himself that this is all a game to him. “By the way, that tie looks really nice on you.”

Swearing under his breath, he can see his ponytail hanging over his shoulder, the red of his hair clashing with the red of his tie. “Thanks.” He knows he could have sputtered on, saying that he didn’t have to get him something like this, but the compliment has an odd effect on him. He accepts it at face value, even though it feels a little strange.

“Red’s a nice color on you.”

“Sure hope so, cuz if it ain’t, I’m fucked.”

“Well, you’re that no matter the color, so I guess I can see your point.”

And now, they’re back to their little game of words. “Right, Princess. Cuz yer so fuckin’ perfect, wit those baby blue eyes of yers.”

“Are you implying that you like the color of my eyes, Reno?”

“What? N-Nah.” He stutters at the last second, hating himself for falling into the trap. Again. He picks up his knife, and starts to dig into his steak, which had been brought out a few moments prior. The act of eating takes away any unnecessary chatter.

Rufus makes small talk throughout the rest of the meal, to which Reno replies when applicable. Most of the time, he just nods his head. The itch to smoke starts to manifest, his eyes going to the window to look out at the ocean, which is now a blend of blue and purple, the sun having set, twilight now upon them. Thankfully, it seems Rufus is aware of how uncomfortable he is, and gets the check brought over to their table.

He stands up, the chair almost toppling over as he moves with nervous energy, the itch to smoke becoming the only thing he can think about. But, he doesn’t shurk his duties, and waits for Rufus to pay, then the two of them head out of the restaurant, Rufus walking in front of him. It doesn’t bother him - he doesn’t  _want_  to be an equal to this man, who holds the power of authority over them all. The hotel staff bows to his whim. It’s very apparent who is in charge without the words having to be said.

Lighting his cigarette, he pulls the keycard out of his pocket, and inserts it into the door. He sees Rufus push the door open with more force than necessary, his hackles rising as he takes a long drag on his smoke.

“Would it kill you to try and have some fun with me?” Rufus asks him, spinning around to face him as he shuts the door closed. “Is your dependence on that stick really that consuming, that we couldn’t enjoy a nice dessert together?” The President waves his hand in front of Reno’s face.

He takes another drag, and blows the blueish-grey smoke into his face, the sick satisfaction of listening to him cough riling him up in ways he’s been missing. “I ain’t dependent on nuthin’. I jes’ like a good smoke after a good meal. Don’t give me shit for that, yo.” He steps closer to where Rufus is standing, a smirk on his lips. “‘Sides, ain’t it a good thing we came back here?”

“And why is that?” An annoyed huff leaves the President’s mouth. “I thought you would have been able to handle yourself a little better at dinner. Tseng never seems to have any trouble keeping up in a conversation with me.”

His eye twitches at the mention of his boss. “Ya sayin’ I ain’t good enough?”

“I’m saying that Tseng would have been able to handle himself. You didn’t seem to have a filter, and I didn’t want to become embarrassed if you had decided that you weren’t happy.”

“Excuse me?!” Pulling the smoke from his mouth, he notices how the President won’t meet his gaze. “What th’ fuck are ya sayin’? Ya sayin’ I can’t handle my liquor?”

“I’m saying that if you had been better prepared, we could still be sitting in that restaurant right now. We could be enjoying another glass of wine, a slice of chocolate cake, a walk on the beach.” Rufus’ finger flicks the red silk tie on his chest. “Instead, we’re back here, and you’re probably going to be throwing a tantrum at any minute, so I might as well go to bed. And you - you should take a shower, and call it a day yourself.”

“WHAT.” He snaps, staring incredulously at him, as he tries to see through the pure rage he’s currently feeling. He can hear him dismissing him, and it irks him to no end. “NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO UNLESS WE’RE IN BED.”

Rufus’ demeanor changes, a predatory smile appearing on his lips. “Are you suggesting we go to my bedroom?”

“I MIGHT BE.”

A hand grabs onto his arm, Reno finding himself being pulled into the master bedroom. With the doors closing, the double security that no one will find out about them, his head is drawn down to Rufus’, their mouths coming together with a fervent kiss. He moans into his mouth, surprised by how  _bad_  he’s been aching for this - it’s only been three days since they’ve last done something - they’ve gone longer without it, but given their circumstances the last few days, it feels so damn  _good_  to be back in this position.

Grabbing at the white linen jacket, he shoves it off of Rufus’ body, the man not complaining at being pushed around. They’ve wound up at the bed a lot faster than he’d anticipated, his knee going to the bed as he pushes Rufus down onto the mattress. “What’s th’ matter, Princess?” He smirks, noticing the visible blush has returned to Rufus’ cheeks. “A little excited, are ya?”

“Do you know why I like ties?” Immaculate fingers touch his red tie, that’s swaying and getting in the way of allowing him to put his mouth back onto Rufus’. He grunts low, as the blonde pulls him back down towards his face, keeping a firm hold on the garment. “Do you?”

“I hate the fuckin’ things, and ya want me to answer why?” He groans, the two of them scooting up on the bed more together. His fingers are already working on his belt, but is quick to stop when another yank on his tie makes him snarl. “WHAT.”

“You are on edge.” Rufus smirks, working the knot out of his tie. Reno feels instant relief once it’s undone, but then his brain is back on high alert when fingers begin to unbutton his shirt. “Why are you so riled up right now? Are you afraid?”

He resumes undoing his belt, then begins to work on Rufus’, who is not helping him in any sort of manner. “What th’ fuck would I be afraid of?” This isn’t their normal banter, and he’s beginning to feel more nervous than he has around Rufus in a very long time. It doesn’t help that they’re in a place unfamiliar - if they were back at Shinra HQ, or in the city - this would be so much easier. But this - being stuck alone with him at a beach resort - it’s throwing him for a loop.

In the time that he’s been struggling to get Rufus’ clothes off, he hasn’t been paying attention, and soon his eyesight is taken away from him, the touch of silk on his eyes. He freezes, the scent of red wine permeating his nostrils. “Necktimes can be used in all sorts of fashion. They can be made into a blindfold…” The soft light of the room hits his eyes, as it’s pulled down, then pushed into his mouth. “It can be used as a gag…” Rufus takes it out of his mouth, and in the blink of an eye, he’s got Reno’s hands tied behind his back. “It can be used as a restraint.”

“Gaia damn it, Rufus.” He tries to pull himself out of the makeshift restraint, and is surprised by how well its tied. “Enough of the games.”

“No.”

“No??”

Rufus pushes him down onto the bed, his shoulder connecting to the mattress. “What are you in this for, Reno?” Icy blue eyes stare down at him, as the rest of Reno’s shirt is unbuttoned. Those manicured nails drag down his chest, causing him to shiver. “Do you like the conquest? Is that it?”

“Why are ya doin’ this now?” They’ve never once talked about what they mean to each other, and now being presented with it in this manner, Reno has to keep reminding himself that these are the games that Rufus likes to play. That’s all this is. A game. “Why can’t we just fuck?”

“Because, maybe I’m tired of just fucking.”

His stomach drops to his feet, any sort of struggle he’d been putting up disappearing with that comment. “Ya sayin’ ya don’t wanna do this no more?” He feels sick. “Sure got a fucked up way of picking th’ best time ta do this, Princess.”

“I didn’t say I wanted this to stop.” Rufus pulls off his pants and underwear, the jacket and button up shirt staying on his upper body. “Don’t you find it strange that we’ve never discussed our feelings for one another?”

Closing his eyes tight, he groans when he feels Rufus’ hand touch his cock. “What’s it matter how I feel about ya? Don’t I give ya good sex?”

“You do.” His cock is given a few firm strokes, then the warmth disappears. “Maybe labels aren’t a thing for you, but I want to know that you’re not sleeping with anyone else.”

“When th’ fuck do I got time to sleep with anyone else?” He groans, pulling on his restraint more. “Come on, Ruf’. Lemme have my hands back, and I’ll show ya a good time. Don’ cha want that?” 

He thinks he’s been successful, as Rufus puts his hands around his wrists, leaning forward to give him better access to his hands, but he doesn’t move too fast. Not when he knows how tricky the President can be. “I want a lot of things. But first - if you had the time, would you be pursuing a relationship with someone else?”

“Nah.” He shakes his head, the silk tie becoming looser around his wrists. Maybe Rufus did it with the intention of giving him a little slack before tightening it up, but being the good Turk that he is, he’s quick to get his hands out of the restraints, and is holding the tie up with one hand, as he’s got Rufus pinned down on the mattress. “Sorry, Princess. Yer stuck wit’ me. I  _like_  fuckin’ ya too much to just give it up.” He rolls his hips, not surprised to find Rufus is as hard as he is right now. Dropping his head, he speaks low near his ear. “I ain’t sleepin’ around. My cock has only been wit’ one person the last six months, or however the fuck long this shit’s been goin’ on.”

Rufus’ chest rises and falls, as he puts his hands up above his head, crossing his wrists together. Taking his cue, he lowers his head down to kiss him flush on the lips, pushing his tongue into Rufus’ mouth, showing him just how much he enjoys their little trysts, as his hands work on getting Rufus’ wrists tied. Pulling back, he stares down into his eyes, both of their lips swollen from their rough and needy kisses.

“Ya want me to tell ya that I love ye?” Reno’s fingers push the black shirt up, his lips kissing the alabaster skin - as perfect as the rest of his body, no scars marring him like they do his own body. “That what this is about?” He pulls Rufus’ pants off fast, flicking his tongue over the tip of his cock. “

“I don’t believe in such a ruse.” The words are said, but Reno can read between the lines. “Now, hurry up and fuck me. I’m still mad that you didn’t try to come to my room while Tseng was here.”

Smirking, he finishes getting undressed - loving the fact that now Rufus is the one still wearing clothes, the power returning to his favor. “Ya know I got a real issue wit’ bein’ quiet.” He grabs his jacket up off the floor, and pulls a bottle of lube from his inner coat pocket. “Tseng would ‘ave known something was up.” He pours some onto his fingers, and looks down, Rufus’ feet flat on the bed, knees spread so that he’s opened up for him. “Again, I  _like_  this arrangement. ‘Sides…” He pushes one finger into him, then a second, happy to feel him relaxing around his digits. “We woulda wound up alone eventually…”

“I couldn’t wait any longer.” Rufus moans, head turning to the side, his arms staying up above his head, the tie keeping them in place. “Every time I look at you, I just want…”

“What da ya want, Princess?” He pushes a third finger into him, the tip of his middle finger finding  _that_  spot inside of him. The wanton cry that leaves Rufus’ throat has his cock bouncing, the need to be buried in his ass quickly becoming a necessity. “Ya get upset when I’m around?” He teases, stretching his outer two fingers, rubbing against his prostate more.

“Hhhgn…” Making the most powerful man in the world into a horny mess is one of Reno’s favorite things to do, and he’s doing a pretty good job of it right at this moment. “I just want your…”

“My….?” He pumps all three fingers in and out of him, then pulls them out without warning. Rufus draws his knees up to his chest, and he’d be lying if he’d said that wasn’t the most beautiful image in the world. “Cock?”

“Yes…” Rufus keeps his knees up without the aid of his arms, Reno impressed by his balance.

“Three days ain’t that long, Princess.” He teases his entrance with the tip of his cock, dripping more lube onto the loosened rim. “Did somethin’ change for ya, when ya came to my place?”

Blue eyes stare up at him, and the return of that shift occurs, his breath stopping as he’s drawn into the man’s gaze. “Maybe. Or maybe it’s been changing steadily.” Rufus pushes his hips down, the tip of Reno’s cock entering him without any resistance. He groans, hands dropping down onto Rufus’ knees, as he keeps just the tip in him. “Better to just fuck, right?”

“Right.” Reno agrees, fingers digging into his knees as he starts to push slow into him. “Time ta do that right now.”

“Make it count.”

He moans low, head dropping forward as he puts his hands down by Rufus’ shoulders, and slips all the way into him. Maybe it’s the surroundings - or that lack of familiarity - but there is something different. His cock fills Rufus’ tight channel, the tip nudging against his prostate a few times, before pushing past it to go deeper inside of him. He wants to feel the man’s hands on him, and so the restraint is quickly done away with, and soon is rewarded with fingers digging into his shoulders, as they start a quick and rough pace.

Every shuddering moan that Rufus makes, as he slams his cock deeper into his body is music to his ears. His hand reaches between their bodies to find the blonde’s cock, and swipes the pad of his thumb over the tip. That’s met with an ear-ringing cry, his body responding to the noise by slamming his cock harder into Rufus’ body. Dropping his head, he bites down on Rufus’ ear, then pulls away from it.

“Ya get me so worked up, Ruf’...” He moans low, their bodies moving together at a fast pace. “Ya make me insane…”

“You….love it…Reno...” Rufus moans, one hand going to his head, pulling hard on the long strands.

There’s that hit he’s been looking for. Just two little syllables that sound so good on the man’s tongue. Rolling his hips, he bucks his hips faster, moving his hand in the opposite tempo as his hips stutter. “I sure fuckin’ do…” He moans low, lips dragging against the pulsepoint on the blonde’s neck. “I love it so much…”

“Tell me…” Fingers tug hard on his hair, as he begins to feel precum dripping onto his hand, Rufus fighting against his rhythm.

He knows what he wants, and everything inside of him screams to run from it. What they have is good as it is. There’s no reason to complicate things worse than they already are. But always thinking with his heart, and not his head, Reno drops his head down until his forehead is pressed against Rufus’, the two of them sharing breath as they both inch closer and closer to an orgasm.

“Don’t make me…” He moans, shaking his head from side to side, his cock growing thicker by the second.

Nails return to his back, just as they’d done back at his apartment a few nights prior, his body screaming in pain. “S-Say it, Reno….”

“I….” His shoulders hunch up, the tip of his cock now pounding relentlessly into Rufus’ prostate. “I love…”

Reno refuses to complete the thought, and instead drops his mouth to be back onto Rufus’, their moans combining as their tongues collide with passionate kisses. The warmth of Rufus’ orgasm begins to spill over his fist, the tightness increasing around his cock as Rufus comes for him. He pulls away from the kiss, and drops his voice to be just above a whisper, as he gets closer to his own orgasm. He hears him shout his name again, as the orgasm takes hold of the blonde completely.

“Rufus…” He moans the man’s name, the gasp that leaves his mouth as he starts to come deep inside of him more satisfying than hearing him say his name over and over. He floods his insides with the physical manifestation of his orgasm. He drops his head down to his shoulder, and trembles against his body, spent from their activities.

Waiting a few minutes, as they both regain their composure, Reno slips out of him, and is quick to clean him up, using the towel from the beach. “Hope there ain’t too much sand.” He chuckles, taking care to wipe off Rufus before cleaning himself off.

“No, that one’s clean. Well,  _was_  clean.” Rufus snorts, and gets under the blankets. “Sleep in here with me tonight?”

“We gonna sleep?” He raises his eyebrow up, as he tosses the towel to the ground. Reno gets under the covers with him, and pulls Rufus to be close to him. “I figured we was gonna fuck some more.”

“We can.” Blonde hair tickles his nose, as Rufus gets situated against his chest. “And sleep. And then fuck.”

“Sounds perfect, yo. What time is yer first meeting?” He yawns, adjusting his head on the pillow. “9? Please don’t say 7.”

“9:30.”

“Thank Gaia.”

He begins to think about their earlier conversation, and just as he hears Rufus start to snore, he shakes him awake. “What?”

“Did ya want it to be a romantic evenin’, Princess? Did I fuck it all up by bringing us back here too soon?” He asks, replaying the scenario that Rufus had presented earlier, about a piece of chocolate cake, and a walk on the beach.

“You didn’t fuck up.” Rufus yawns, and moves his head to be more on his chest. “I’m happy with how tonight went. I hope my meetings won’t drag on too long tomorrow.”

“If they do, then we jes don’t sleep.” He combs his fingers through Rufus’ hair, marveling at how soft the strands are. “Sweet dreams, Ruf’.”

Rufus’ breathing begins to even out. “Love you, Reno.” A few moments later, a soft snore leaves the blonde’s mouth.

Any thought of sleep disappears, as Reno repeats in his head what Rufus had just said. The one sentence he’d never expected to ever hear him utter - he’d been close before, but something held him back. Yeah, he’s scared of admitting his feelings for him, because he knows that it’s dangerous, but hearing him utter those words, and saying it with his name - it’s no mistake.

“I love ye too.” He whispers the words, hoping that Rufus is already fast asleep, his arm trembling to hold him closer to him. As the panic begins to abate, he drifts to sleep with his arm around Rufus, and hopes that in the morning, he won’t be regretting his admission.


End file.
